El Mayor Escandalo en la Historia de Hogwarts
by Jamming With Edward
Summary: Ginny esta embarazada. Como haran frente a este escandalo. ¿Que diran sus parientes, amigos y profesores?¿Y como reaccionara Voldemort? ¿El padre? Descubrelo!..
1. Una Extraordinaria Clase de Pociones

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombre, lugares y básicamente el mundo entero (literalmente) le pertenece a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsburry, Warner Brothers en conjunto con Time Warner Company. Solo estoy jugando con ellos por un rato.

Esta historia le pertenece a Agivega. La tome prestada para compartirla por un rato. Poseo el permiso requerido por mi consciencia y por la de ella para hacerlo. Nada de dinero esta haciéndose con esto. No envíen abogados, soy alérgica y terriblemente sensible a sus trajes Armani, corbatas Versace y zapatos Prada.

****

A/N: Esta Historia es parte de una increíble trilogía escrita por Agnes Hartman. Yo solo la estoy traduciendo por puro placer y el deseo de que otras personas la conozcan pues por fuerza mayor soy una persona muy, muy, muy desempleada, poco apurada y demasiado desocupada para el gusto de nadie excepto de mi perro.

Quiero que me disculpen. Los libros me los e leído en Gringo y así es mucho mas difícil saber los nombre que tienen las cosas (dementors, padfoot, marauder's map, etc.). Si me e equivocado en algo, por favor díganmelo para arreglarlo. Gracias

Tengo 16. Vivo en la República Dominicana, país maravilloso lleno de vida, hermosos paisajes y las mejor comida además del mejor clima. Navego bastante por el Internet pero actualmente mi desktop esta dañada. Por ahora utilizo una laptop que es mucho más lenta pero que me da la capacidad de moverme a todos lados para continuar con la traducción. Actualmente estoy en el hospital Militar Ramón de Lara, puesto que mi mama esta interna desde hace 5 días. Ahora esta hablando con 3 doctoras. Esta habitación siempre esta llena de doctores puesto que mi mama trabaja aquí y todos la conocen.

Agnes es un chica Genial. Muy divertida y cosas de esas. Tiene 21 años y estudia turismo o algo así que no recuerdo ahora.

Ella quisiera agradecer a las siguientes dos personas:

A su Correctora, (V)elissa, Quien corrigió sus errores gramaticales.

A su querida (y también fanática de Harry Potter) Madre quien le dio grandes Ideas (quejándose todo el tiempo de que debió de escribir la historia en Húngaro para así entenderla mas fácilmente.) ¡Gracias por ser una gran víctima mama! ¡Eres grandiosa!.

Ambas estamos de acuerdo en que: 

****

Apoyo ( reviews decentes y criticas constructivas) es bienvenido, pero insultos y howlers le van a ser directamente tiradas al Hungarian Horntail que esta amarrado como mascota nacional en el patio de Agi.

****

EL MAYOR ESCANDALO EN LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS

Escrito por **_AgiVega._**

Traducido por: **_Jamming With Edward_**

****

Capitulo1

Una extraordinaria clase de pociones

Era un Soleado y cálido día de Noviembre, lo cual era extraño, ya que Noviembre en la gran Inglaterra nunca solía ser soleado y menos aun cálido. Ese día debió de ser una excepción. 

Las aves se encontraban dando un delicioso concierto entre los arboles, así como queriendo darle las gracias a Dios por brindarles un día tan hermoso justo antes de que el crudo invierno llegase.

Todo el mundo en el país estaba seguro de que el día era bastante especial…hasta los pupilos de Hogwarts estaban seguros que el 6 de Noviembre no era otro día ordinario. Aun cuando no podían explicar porque. Era algo en el aire – un sentimiento de que cosas extrañas estaban a punto de ocurrir. Nadie tenia la más mínima idea acerca de que esperar, aun cuando lo que estaba por ocurrir era inminente, aun cuando fuese malo o bueno, en realidad a nadie le importaba. Solo estaban felices por tener la oportunidad de caminar por el jardín, sentarse y disfrutar del cálido sol – y por supuesto – jugar al Quidditch sin la lluvia y el viento constantemente golpeando y empapándolos. 

Harry Potter estaba de mucho mejor humor de lo que lo había estado en el mes y medio anterior. Ahora tenia todos los motivos para estar feliz: todas las circunstancias para practicar su juego favorito estaban dadas: buen clima, escobas modernas y un descomunal equipo. 2 años antes – a su quinto año en Hogwarts – se convirtió en el capitán del equipo de Griffyndor y desde entonces siempre han conseguido vencer a esos condenados Slytherings. Vencer a ese equipo siempre había sido un deleite para Harry, pero ahora que Draco se había convertido en el capitán, (y también en prefecto) vencerlos hacia a Harry aun más feliz. Demasiado Feliz.

* * * *

Después del almuerzo, El, Ron y Hermione habían tenido clase de Encantamientos. Luego Hermione tuvo que ir a la biblioteca – que sorpresa – y los dos chicos tuvieron que asistir a una muy aburrida clase de Adivinación con la Profesora Trelawney. 

Extrañamente, Este año la vieja profesora no le había hablado a Harry ninguna aviso acerca de los terribles tormentos u horrible muerte que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Al tiempo que Ron trataba de descifrar que diablos esa mariposa rosada comiéndose una banana en su bola de cristal significaba, Trelawney hablo: 

- La próxima semana nuestra clase va ser cancelada ya que tendré un terrible dolor de cabeza. Para la próxima lección – en dos semanas – quiero que cada uno de ustedes escriba un ensayo. Señor Weasley, el titulo del suyo deberá ser ''Como removeré mis pecas en exactamente tres años'', Señorita Patil, el suyo será ''¿Qué tragedias me causara el romper mi propio espejo?''. Señor Potter, el titulo del suyo deberá ser ''Como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado va a matarme''. Excelente trabajo queridos míos. La clase queda terminada.

Al tiempo que los estudiantes dejaban el salón, Sybill llamo a Harry

- Señor Potter. Por favor, quédese. Me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con usted.

- Espero por ti afuera - dijo Ron a Harry al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Sí, profesora? – le dijo Harry a Trelawney - ¿De qué quería hablarme?

- Tuve una visión la otra noche Potter. Era acerca de ti – declaro la profesora bajando la voz.

- Voldemort me mato en esa visión. ¿Cierto? - Harry parecía nervioso, especialmente cuando Sybill tembló cuando el menciono el nombre ''Voldemort'' - ¿Porque tengo que escribir un ensayo sobre mi muerte si usted ya sabe lo que me va a ocurrir?

Trelawney no alcanzo a entender parte del sarcasmo - Saturno es una inquietante constelación cuando esta sobre Plutón, crea una mortal formación ante Piscis. No significa nada bueno. 

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que la constelación asesina es acerca de mí? - Pregunto Harry - Oh, bueno, olvídelo. Todas las malas señales son acerca de mí. ¿O no?.

- Marte esta muy brillante esta noche – Contesto ella en un tono soñoliento.

Harry se golpeo la frente con fuerza. *¡No, no de nuevo!* penso - Esteee... ¿Quiere decir que me voy a convertir en un centauro? Cielos, eso es malo… ¿No?

- No en un centauro, Señor Potter. - Sybill sacudió la cabeza - La constelación de Saturno sobre Plutón frente a Piscis indica un nacimiento.

- Um, entonces debo enviar una tarjeta con mis felicitaciones. ¿Quién va a tener un bebe? - dijo sonriendo, mientras pensaba lo loca que estaba la profesora.

La profesora no contesta. Aunque, sonreía; amargamente.

- Nada mas puedo decirte. Yo solo quería advertirte para que este preparado, porque cosas extrañas sucederán… cosas oscuras.

*Seguro* - Mantendré los ojos bien abiertos Profesora. Lo Prometo. – dijo asintiendo. Estaba feliz de deshacerse de la vieja.

* * * *

- ¿Que te dijo ahora? - dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaban por el pasillo. –Espero que no la estés tomando en serio.

Harry se encogió de los hombros. – Ella es solo una vieja tonta. Nunca me han importado sus predicciones, y lo sabes. - Harry decidió el no decirle nada a Ron acerca de la Visión de la profesora. No era racional de todas formas. 

- Casi nunca - Le recordó Ron. – Una vez, después de tu examen de fin de año de tercero, tuviste la firme creencia de que ella tuvo en realidad una VERDADERA visión. Y... si mi memoria funciona bien, ella en realidad predijo que Scabbers, digo, Colagusano, se volvería a unir a Ya-Sabes-Quien. Y que Ya-Sabes-Quien resucitaría. - Ron dio un salto del susto cuando la señora Norris se cruzo en por su camino. – ¡Ese condenado gato, Casi me caigo por su culpa! – Grito el pelirrojo. – ¡y encima consiguió escaparse! Harry, ¡si solo tuviera una oportunidad para patearle el culo!

- ¿A quien Quieres Patear? - se escucho preguntar a un enojado Argus Filch detrás de ellos.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes que Ron Gritara - ¡Corre!

- ¡Vengan acá vagos buenos para nada! – Grito el cuidador detrás de ellos. – ¡los atrapare, voy a atraparlos, lo juro, los haré lamentar el día en que tomaron el Expreso de Hogwarts! Vuelvan acá, ustedes pequeños demonios…

Los dos chicos se perdieron rápidamente de la vista de Filch. Inmediatamente empezaron a proferir insultos y blasfemias que seguramente harían que a Hermione se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo y les diera una mirara muy al estilo Percy...

Con los brazos cargados de libros, Hermione salió de la biblioteca, observando a Harry y a Ron mientras estos corrían escaleras abajo, todavía riendo - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Chicos? Me gustaría reír también.

- No… nada… - contesto Ron riendo mientras que imaginaba a Filch reventando de la rabia y luego resbalando sobre su propio gato.

- ¿Harry? - Pregunto dándole la espalda a Ron, claramente esperando algún tipo de explicación del otro chico.

- Esteee..., Hermione, bueno… - dijo Harry al tiempo que explotaba con risa. – Lo siento, yo… no puedo… decir…

Hermione movió la cabeza con incredulidad. – Ustedes son tan infantiles – dijo con disgusto – ¿Irán alguna vez a madurar?

- Oye Hermione, no es que seamos inmaduros, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado estricta – Comento Ron - ¡Relájate un poco!.

- ¿Relajarme? ¿Es que estas loco? – Replica ella – Los exámenes finales son este año escolar, y ¿aun pretendes que me relaje? Sabes que no hay nada más importante para mi que mis estudios y que como prefecta debo de ser un ejemplo para los demás.

- Ron tiene razón Hermi.- le aconsejo Harry. – Todavía tenemos siete meses antes de los exámenes y ya te estas matando estudiando 

- Es porque no quiero fallarlos. Si TU quieres repetir este año y darle otra oportunidad a Malfoy para que se ría de ti, entonces hazlo. Pero me voy a estudiar – Declaro Hermione dejando a los chicos y partiendo hacia la biblioteca. 

- A esa chica le haría bien un buen beso. Te lo puedo asegurar - Dijo Ron - La haría olvidarse un poco acerca de esos tontos libros

- Y tu serias el noble caballero en entregar su vida a esa noble misión, supongo.

- Bueno… - dijo Ron sonrojándose - Um, ¿Porque no?

Harry le sonrió – Sí. ¿Porque no?

- Harry…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica? Me refiero a en la boca

Ahora era el turno de Harry de ponerse rojo. 

- Eso significa que sí - Declaro Ron

- ¿Y? ¿Y que si lo e hecho? - Respondió Harry, claramente a la defensiva.

- ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Quién fue que?

- La chica que besaste

- Nadie que te interese - Contesto evitando la mirada de Ron.

Ron elevo los ojos. - Increíble. El gran Harry Potter ha estado guardando un secreto a su mejor amigo. Debe de ser uno bastante serio, amigo mío.

- Escúchame, Ron, por favor, no te enojes conmigo, pero no puedo…yo... no puedo decirlo. 

- Por favor Harry, ¡Solo dime que no fue con Pansy Parkinson! - Grito el pelirrojo - ¡Por favor! ¡No ella! ¡No con ella!

- ¿Quién diablos te dijo que fue con Pansy?- Harry empezaba a sentirse incomodo. –Por supuesto que no fue con ella. Nunca besaría a una babosa Slythering.

- ¡Que gran alivio! - Ron respiro profundamente. - Vamos, Toca Pociones.

Harry respondió con algo bastante parecido a un gagueo ininteligible. 

* * * *

La clase de pociones no fue para nada mejor que alguna de las anteriores. Snape decidió enseñarles una poción de atracción bastante difícil. No es que el la hubiese usado alguna vez. La verdad no quería agradarle a nadie, tampoco quería que a alguien le agradase el. Bueno, talvez Draco, pero en realidad él era el único estudiante que le agradaba un poco. Los estudiante que más odiaba eran Harry y Neville. Odiaba a Harry por ser el hijo de su enemigo, James Potter, y despreciaba a Neville por ser tan torpe y por preparar las pociones siempre mal. 

Esta lección no fue muy diferente a las demás: Snape alabo a Draco por ser el primero en terminar su poción, le dio a Harry y Ron miradas de asco, le dijo a Hermione que era una cerebrito inaguantable e insulto a Neville cuando este puso cuatro patas de sapo en su poción en vez de tres, haciéndola explotar con un ruido ensordecedor y empapando a algunos pupilos con una especie de baba pegajosa y verde. Draco, quien se encontraba más próximo al caldero de Neville, empezó a gritar al tiempo que una rama llena de flores rosadas empezaba a crecer justo afuera de su oreja izquierda. Crabbe y Goyle no podían aguantar la risa por mas tiempo, pero cuando Draco les dio mirada de Los-convertire-en-pure, inmediatamente pararon de atragantarse la risa.

- Crabbe, llévalo hasta Madame Pomfrey.- dijo Snape -¡y apresúrate en volver!

Crabbe ayudo a Draco a llegar hasta la enfermería, en donde Madame Pomfrey serrucho la rama fuera del oído de Malfoy.

- ¿No estas feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver al Señor Malfoy en esas condiciones, Potter? - Snape se volteo en dirección a Harry, quien trato de esconder su asombro pretendiendo estar ocupado vertiendo el jugo de khaki dentro de su caldero.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta Potter! - Exclamo Snape levantando la voz aun más.

Harry parecía sorprendido – Lo siento profesor. Supongo que estaba muy ocupado trabajando en mi poción. 

- Así que, la querías hacer perfecta, ¿No es así, Potter? - pregunto Snape – Tal vez deberíamos probarla en ti entonces.

- ¿En mi?- Pregunto nervioso.

- Siiiii, en Tiiiii - contesto el profesor con una sonrisa extraña – Te la bebes, luego cierras los ojos hasta que las pequeñas estrellas que te nublan la visión desaparezcan, entonces abrirás los ojos, y te sentirás extremadamente atraído hacia el primer ser que observes. Es bastante simple.

- Es cruel - Le susurro Parvati a su compañera Lavender, quien a su vez asintió con la cabeza. – Aunque espero que sea a mi lo primero que vea.

- No. ¡Es a mí a quien tiene que ver! - Murmuro Lavender en respuesta y ambas empezaron con las risitas de nuevo.

*¡Chicas!* penso Ron, no habiendo escuchado de lo que hablaban pero visualizando una idea bastante clara sobre lo que podía tratarse.

- Bebe la poción Potter - Instruyo Snape. 

Harry sintió un brinco desde dentro de su garganta. No seria capaz de tragarse eso, seguía diciéndose Harry así mismo.

- ¡Ahora! – Grito el profesor - O voy a quitar 50 puntos a Griffynfor. Considéralo Potter.

Harry tomo un pequeño frasco, lo lleno con el jugo de khaki y lo acerco a su boca. Su mano izquierda temblaba de el nerviosismo.

- Cuidado Potter. ¡Estas derramando todo la poción en el piso! – Gimió Snape.

Harry decidió que no le daría a Snape el placer de tomar cincuenta puntos de su casa, así que se bebió toda la poción de un solo trago.

Al siguiente instante, sus ojos fueron forzados a cerrarse, y millones de pequeñas estrellas empezaron a atacarlo desde todas direcciones. Lo golpeaban y luego rebotaban hacia el frente, luego desapareciendo gradualmente. Él chico estaba en un trance demasiado profundo para haber escuchado la puerta rechinar cuando Crabbe entraba. Se sentía increíblemente mareado y no podía sostener su propio peso, así que sé tumbo en el suelo.

Harry no se movió por al menos dos minutos, esperaba que la ultima estrella desapareciera, luego, lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos amarillentos. Abrió y cerro los ojos tratando de aclarar la imagen del mundo a su alrededor – o mejor aun, de esos hermosos ojos amarillos.

Harry se sentó y se estrujo los ojos. - Alguna de las pequeñitas estrellas debió de haberle robado sus anteojos – y se dio cuenta que la creatura que había visto no era otra que la Señora Norris.

- ¡Gatita!- Grito mientras acorralaba al animal, agarrándola tan cerca de sí que casi la sofoca. - Linda Pequeñita, gatita, gatita, gatita…- le continuo cantando a la horrorizada gata, quien nunca había sido acariciada de esa forma por nadie; ni siquiera por su dueño, Filch.

- Se ha vuelto loco - Lavender murmuro.

- No solo loco. Enamorado del gato - Explico Parvati - No logro entender como esa bola de pelo llego hasta aquí.

Crabbe abrió la puerta después que Harry bebió la poción - dijo Hermione sabihondamente. Ella trataba de mantenerse en calma e indiferente aunque su pálida complexión revelaba cuan molesta en realidad se sentía. 

- Pequeño gatito, yo te amo, gatis.- Harry continuaba estrangulando al desafortunado animal, acunándola entre sus brazos - ¿Quieres beber algo de lechita, dulce gatita?

Ron, Neville y los otros no sabían que decir. La escena hubiese sido particularmente divertida, si no o hubiese sido protagonizada por Harry. Hasta a los Slythering se les había olvidado reír.

- ¡Es suficiente! - Grito Hermione al fin, volviéndose hacia el profesor quien ni siquiera estaba tratando de esconder su sonrisa de la victoria. - Profesor, ¡En esta ocasión se ha pasado de la raya! ¡Haga un antídoto ahora mismo!

- ¿Esta usted amenazándome, Señorita Granger? - Snape pregunto, la sonrisa desapareciendo un poco.

- ¡Si Lo estoy! - Le grito al profesor - ¡Y si no lo hace, iré y le diré al profesor Dumbledore que esta usted tratando de que los estudiantes hagan el ridículo durante su clase! ¡Y también le diré que engaño a Harry para que hiciera esto! Y le hablare sobre como amenazo al pobre de Harry. Ahora, ¿Va usted a hacer el antídoto o debería encaminarme ya hacia la oficina del director?

- Muy lista, Señorita Granger. - contesto a regañadientes. Odiaba cuando sus estudiantes eran más inteligentes que él.

- Vete a dormir, Ve a dormir, Cierra tus grandes ojos amarillos, la-la-la-la, la-la-la…- Harry estaba cantándole una canción de cuna al pobre gatito, que parecía bastante nerviosa.

- ¡Deja eso, amigo, por favor!- Le rogaba Ron a su compañero, pero Harry no le prestaba atención; Estaba muy ocupado tratando de que la señora Norris durmiera con una canción de cuna. El muchacho estaba convencido que la pobre ''gatita'' estaba en tan mal estado que necesitaba algo de cariño. No tenia idea de que era su cariño lo que hacia que el desafortunado gato estuviese en tan mal estado.

* * * *

Media hora después ya los estudiantes habían dejado el salón de clases de Snape, discutiendo los eventos que habían tomado lugar hacia unos momentos. Algunos de los Slythering empezaron a reír y a señalar a Harry, quien todavía estaba confundido sin tener la mínima idea sobre lo que la había sucedido. Ron y Hermione lo arrastraban hasta el retrato de la dama gorda.

- Dios mío, Harry, hijo, ¡Te ves terrible! – exclamo La Dama Gorda tapándose la boca con las dos manos - ¿Qué le sucedió? - Pregunto a los otros dos.

- Snape.- contestaron Hermione y Ron al unísono.

La Dama Gorda solo sacudía la cabeza. Se daba cuenta de que el nombre 'Snape' no significaba nada bueno, especialmente Harry Potter.

- ¿Contraseña?

- Caparazón de escorpión – Dijo Ron. El retrato se movió y el y Hermione, de alguna forma lograron arrastrar a Harry hasta el salón.

- Solo espero que los chicos no hablen demasiado sobre esto - dijo la chica. – seria demasiado desagradable para el pobre de Harry

- Te aseguro que para este momento todo el mundo lo sabe - Ron contesto – de todas formas, no creo que algún Gryffindor de nuestro año quieran burlarse de el. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre los Slytherings. Me temo que para mañana la escuela entera estará riéndose de Harry.

- Pobre Harry – lamento Hermione - no se lo merece

- Snape nunca a sido justo con él. Sabes cuanto lo odia.

- ¿Quién… Odia… A Quien? – murmuro Harry. Todavía escuchar y entender se le hacia un poco difícil.

- Nadie – Contesto Hermione - Muévete. Harry, vamos a llevarte hasta tu cama. 

- Nooo… prometí… Hagrid…- balbuceo el chico, aunque en el momento que sus amigos lo tiraron a la cama este se quedo dormido.

- ¿Que es lo que estaba diciendo? 

- Le prometio a Hagrid que lo visitaría esta noche - contesto Ron rascándose la cabeza - Hagrid quiere enseñarle algo… interesante...

- ¿Interesante? – Hermione elevo las cejas - eso depende del punto de vista de lo que consideres interesante. Los gusarajos definitivamente no pertenecen a mi lista de esas cosas.

- Pienso lo mismo – declaro una voz a sus espaldas. Era Neville, quien traía los anteojos de Harry. - los encontré en el piso de las mazmorras mientras limpiaba.

- ¿Snape te hizo restregar la mazmorra completa, no es así? – Pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Sí. Lo hizo - Longbottom respondió – Mira mis manos: ¡Están enrojecidas y lastimadas! Dios mío, ¡Lo odio tanto!

- ¡Yo también! – declararon Ron y Hermione al unísono. Hasta el medio moribundo Harry agrego algo que sonó como: ''no tienen idea de cuanto lo odio también''

* * * *

Un momento después, luego de cerciorarse que Harry estuviese en un sueño profundo, Los dos chicos y la chica decidieron jugar a las barajas explosivas en la sala Común de Gryffindor. Tan pronto llegaron allí, se dieron cuanta de que las personas estaban discutiendo algo en grupos de tres y cuatro.

- Oh, no - dijo Hermione – Ya lo saben. ¡No dejaran en paz a Harry nunca mas!

- Si no hubiese sido el mejor amigo de Harry, yo tampoco lo hubiese dejado en paz – Dijo Ron con una mueca. 

- ¡Pero Ron! – Grito la chica indignada - ¿Cómo podrías…?

- Dije que lo haría si no fuese su mejor amigo - Ron le recordó – De cualquier forma, deberías admitir que fue bastante divertido: ¡Harry enamorado de un gato!. Fue casi tan divertido como: Draco, el hurón saltarín.

Neville estuvo de acuerdo

Hermione les dio a ambos una mirada despreciable y los dejo para unirse a Lavender y Parvati quienes se encontraban hablando entusiasmadas acerca de algo con dos chicas de sexto.

- …Y, como sucedió? – pregunto Lavender a Susan Cunningham.

*Si es Lavender quien pregunta y no Susan a ella, entonces no podrían estar hablando sobre lo que sucedió con Harry* Hermione se dijo a si misma.

- Hola Hermione. ¿As escuchado las noticias? - Parvati pregunto tan pronto vio a Hermione.

- ¿Que noticias?. ¿Draco se convirtió en un Arbol floreciente?. Dime que es eso.

- Na – Lavender soltó una risita - Aunque seria divertido, ¿no chicas?

- Definitivamente - Susan rió también – pero en realidad estabamos hablando sobre Ginny.

- ¿Porque? ¿Que le a sucedido? -

- Se desmayo durante la clase de Transformaciones - Respondió Parvati - McGonagall transformo un libro en un escorpión y todo el mundo se encaramo arriba de los pupitres para estar a salvo. Todo el mundo excepto Ginny, puesto que había perdido la conciencia en el momento en que vio al escorpión.

- ¿Y? ¿Porque tanto escándalo? – les pregunto – los Escorpiones son en realidad aterradores. Es fácil entender porque.

- Claro, es porque tu no sabes lo que nosotras… digo, lo que Susan sabe - Lavender hizo una mueca –Algo extraño ocurre con Ginny.

- ¿Extraño?

- Sí. A estado enferma por las ultima dos semanas – Agrego Susan - No estaba autorizada para decírselo a nadie, pero después del desmayo, todo el mundo ya tenia conocimiento. Ahora todos tratan de adivinar que es lo que le ocurre.

- ¿Y ustedes saben lo que es? - Hermione pregunto a las chicas

- Yo no lo se. Ni tampoco lo sabe Parvati – le aseguro Lavender - Susan no quiere decirnos - Su voz sonaba decepcionada - ¡Es una bruja malvada! Esta consciente de que todos no estamos muriendo por saberlo, ¡pero insiste en ocultarnos la verdad!

- Solo espero que no sea nada serio, o Rita Skeeter seguramente se entera, y mañana todo el mundo estaría leyendo exactamente lo opuesto en el Diario.

- Seria mejor que escribiera sobre la misteriosa enfermedad de Ginny antes que de lo que ocurrió con Harry - Lavender comento.

- Ciertamente – afirmo Parvati.

- ¿Lo que ocurrió con Harry? - Susan parecía confundida - ¿Qué le paso a Harry?

- Nada - Hermione, Lavender y Parvati contestaron al unísono

- ¿Nada? – Susan Frunció el ceño.

- Nada que no sepas para mañana a esta hora - dijo Lavender - Pobrecito Harry...

- Sí. Especialmente si Rita escribe un editorial sobre el… con su inusual y prodigioso estilo - Hermione aspiro profundamente.

- Exacto. Y aprovechando que estamos en eso Hermione, ¿Porque la dejaste ir cuando la atrapaste y la pusiste en el frasco? El mundo mágico estaría mucho mejor sin ella.

- Eso es cierto – admitió Hermione – Pero no soy yo quien tiene el derecho de privar a alguien de su libertad… al menos no por un largo periodo.

- Es una lastima - Parvati agrego - Rita Se vería genial en una colección de insectos… justo entre la mariposa y una libélula.

- De todos modos nunca se vería tan bien como Draco el hurón saltarín – dijo Ron irrumpiendo en la conversación.

- Hermione elevo los ojos al cielo – Esa es su manía: Draco como el hurón saltarín.

- Pero Draco; el árbol floreciente fue fenomenal también, ¿No creen ustedes? – agrego Parvati

- Solo si algunos gusanos decidieran mudarse en los frutos – Dijo Ron y todos ellos comenzaron a reír.

* * * *

Pronto todos fueron a almorzar. Los Rawenclaws y Hufflepuffs parecían no haber escuchado nada sobre ambos casos; ni del de Harry ni acerca del de Ginny. Algunos Slytherings se la pasaba susurrándose unos a los otros y riendo de todas formas; Pero cuando se encontraban con la fría mirada de Malfoy sus sonrisas rápidamente desaparecían. Draco no estaba muy seguro de si se estaba riendo de el o de Harry.

* * * *

McGonagall no estuvo presente durante el almuerzo. Había decidido ver a Madame Pomfrey para descubrir cual era el problema con Ginny.

Mientras entraba a la enfermería, vio a una Enfermera bastante molesta, quien se encontraba caminando nerviosa por la habitación, sus labios moviéndose rápidamente. Claramente se encontraba hablando con sigo misma. 

- Poppy, ¿Te encuentras bien? – McGonagall pregunto – Te ves nerviosa. ¿Que sucedió?

- Ven Minerva. Vamos a mi habitación. Ella no debe escucharnos – la vieja enfermera a señalo hacia una todavia-durmiente Ginny. Condujo a McGonagall hacia dentro de la habitación adjunta y cerro la puerta tras de ellas.

- Por todas las brujas y brujos del mundo Poppy, ¡Nunca te había visto así! – exclamo Minerva -¿Qué se te ha metido ahora? 

- A mi no. A Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Que hay con ella? ¿La has examinado? 

La enfermera movió la cabeza en afirmación.

- ¿¿ Y?? – Volvió a interrogar la profesora

- Hice un poco de investigación después de haberla examinado - la voz de Madame Pomfrey temblaba – busque en varios libros, incluso en Hogwarts: una historia, pero no pude encontrar otro caso como este en los dos mil años de historia de la escuela. Terrible… es terrible… que escándalo... ¿Cómo vamos a lidiar con esto?...

- Poppy – Interrumpió McGonagall - todavía no tengo la más mínima idea sobre que me estas hablando. ¿Es la enfermedad de Ginny contagiosa? ¿Deberá ser separase de los demás estudiantes? ¿Necesita hierbas extrañas que solo pueden ser encontradas al sur de América?

Madame Pomfrey negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Que es? ¡Dispáralo ya!

- Ginny Weasley… bueno… este… ella…va...

- ¿Sí?

- Ella va… Va a tener un bebe. 

****

A/N 2: Espero haber despertado el interés de ustedes – es solo el principio – va a ponerse mucho más excitante después, ¡lo prometemos! Él capitulo dos viene tan pronto termine de traducirlo, pero viene revelando la paternidad del bebe de Ginny, y casi dándole un ataque al corazón a la pobre de McGonagall.

Este fic lo estoy traduciendo desde el idioma ingles. Ya esta en francés y húngaro así que esta bastante internacional. Algunas partes no son fáciles de traducir, por eso me lleva un poco de tiempo. Siempre es mejor leer las cosas en su idioma materno así que aquí estoy.

Como ya es costumbre, yo en nombre de Agi contestare todas sus preguntar o cualquier cosa que me digan en el review que me dejen. No importa lo que sea.

Nota: Yo tampoco se lo que es Jugo de Khaki, así que pretendamos que es una planta rara de el medio oriente o algo así. Luego le pregunto a Agi, porque no encontré un nombre para eso.


	2. ¿Adivina Quien?

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombre, lugares y básicamente el mundo entero (literalmente) le pertenece a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsburry, Warner Brothers en conjunto con Time Warner Company. Solo estoy jugando con ellos por un rato.

Esta historia le pertenece a Agivega. La tome prestada para compartirla por un rato. Poseo el permiso requerido por mi consciencia y por la de ella para hacerlo. Nada de dinero esta haciéndose con esto. No envíen abogados, soy alérgica y terriblemente sensible a sus trajes Armani, corbatas Versace y zapatos Prada. 

****

A/N: Primero que todo, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews tan simpáticas. Gracias por leer el capitulo uno.. Espero que este les guste también.

¡A Divertirse! Este es un capitulo cargado de esas preciosas hormonas adolescentes :) Por cierto, voy a trabajar lo más rápido que puedo (eso hago en realidad) pero lamentablemente me toma casi una semana por capitulo. Lo más problemático no es la traducción. Pera mi eso es pan comido. Es que cometo errores gramaticales, entonces tengo que irme despacio con la corrección porque quiero que les llegue el trabajo lo mas limpio posible. Al ser un texto tan largo, me toma mucho tiempo. Si ven algún error me lo avisan y tratare de arreglarlo cuando tenga algo de tiempo.

Las respuestas que no estan en este capitulo, aun cuando fueron para el primero, apreceran en el tercero, puesto que este ya estaba terminado.

Al fin lei la maldita Orden de el Fenix. Me gusto mucho, pero encontre que estaba demasiado larga. No digo eso por que no me guste leer, si no porque me encontre que Rowling alargo la historia demasiado. ¿Quienes la han leido?. Digame si les gusto, porque no quiero arruinarle la historia a nadie que no la haya leido. No me gusta dar spoilers que no me piden.

**** ****

Capitulo 2

¿Adivina quien?

– ¿Que? ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? – inquirió McGonagall

– Esta embarazada, Minerva.

– Pero… ¡Tan solo tiene 16 años!

– Lo sé, Lo sé. Todavía es una niña… y ya va a tener un bebe. nat, na, na, no, nada bueno. ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

– Buena pregunta – McGonagall frunció el ceño – tenias razón, Este es el primer caso en que una estudiante queda embarazada en toda la historia de la Escuela. ¡Que Horror! – Sus ojos brillaban de furia, lanzándole chispas a la pobre Poppy.

– Oye, No me mires así Minerva. ¡No fue mi culpa!

– Oh, lo siento… – McGonagall movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Fue tan deprisa, demasiado rápido… por cierto, hablando de culpas, ¿Quien es el padre?

Madame Pomfrey tembló – ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? Talvez deberíamos preguntarle a la misma Ginny… tendremos que darle la noticia primero, por supuesto…

– ¿Que? – Minerva eleva las cejas – ¿Ella no lo sabe? ¿No sospecha siquiera?

– No. Supongo que no lo sabe – Contesto la enfermera – entonces, ¿Deberíamos preguntarle acerca del padre?

– No – Dijo McGonagall cada vez mas tensa –Si todavía no lo sabe, debe seguir sin saberlo hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar con Dumbledore. El acaba de partir hacia Transilvania, para entra en contacto con la C.V.R.

– ¿El C.V.R?

– La Comunidad de Vampiros de Rumania.

– Oh. Ya veo. Así que piensas que no debemos decir a nadie que Ginny esta embarazada

– Exactamente

– Pero entonces… ¿Cómo vas a averiguar quien es el padre?

– Fácilmente. Manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

– Tendremos que decirle a todo el mundo que Ginny tiene una enfermedad llamada… '_clupea' _y no puede dejar la enfermería por otros dos días.

– ¿Clupe-que?

– No te preocupes – dijo McGonagall – Significa 'Arenque' en Latín. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

– Esta bien. Entonces que sea la 'Clupea' – Acordó la enfermera – ¿Y después…?

– Entonces, Nosotras, Mejor dicho, TU tendrás los ojos puesto sobre Ginny. Alguno de los estudiantes deberá comportarse de manera extraña en algún momento.

– Todo alumno de Hogwarts se comporta de manera extraña – Poppy le recordó a Minerva.

– Cierto, A lo que me refiero es que… ¡Lo sabrás cuando lo veas! …O talvez no – La profesora se encogió de los hombros – de cualquier forma, lo descubriremos tarde o temprano. Espero que antes de que Dumbledore este de vuelta. En tres días aproximadamente

– De acuerdo, ¿Pero como voy a mantener los ojos sobre ella sin que se de cuenta?

– Usa el encantamiento '_Camericus-Videus'_

– ¿El que?

McGonagall abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¡Ese era un encantamiento que todo Mago o Bruja con un titulo debería conocer!

– Bien, te lo explico… – y entonces comenzó con la demostración.

* * * * *

– ¿Cómo estas hermanita? – pregunto Ron, Sentándose en la cama de Ginny – Ni siquiera te ves enferma. ¿Es esa clupe-lo-que-sea peligrosa?

– Oh, no, para nada – Ginny sonrió – Madame Pomfrey me prometio que estaría completamente bien en mas o menos dos días. No te preocupes por mi, hermanito

– ¡Hola, Ginny! – Saludo Hermione entrando a la enfermería – ¿Sintiéndote mejor?

– Si, mucho mejor – Contesto la pelirroja – Aunque confieso que esto es bastante aburrida

– ¿Aburrida? ¡Eso puedo resolverlo! – Dijo Ron – Te traigo una historia genial hermanita… espera... no, no solo una: ¡Dos!. ¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar primero? ¿La que es acerca de Draco o la que trata sobre Harry?

Cuando Ron menciono el nombre de Harry, Ginny se sonrojo un poco, pero afortunadamente nadie lo noto.

– Empieza con Draco – Contesto Ginny.

– Perfecto – Ron sonrió – Bien, imagínate las mazmorras. A Snape enseñándonos algo bastante aburrido, y a Neville torpe como ya es costumbre…

Ginny disfruto la historia bastante. Al final, Ron no olvido mencionar que Draco se veía casi tan genial con la rama floreciente en la oreja izquierda como el famoso hurón saltarín. Ginny soltó una risita, imaginándose a Malfoy gritando como un cobarde cuando se dio cuenta en lo que se había convertido.

– …Y el resultado fue que Snape contó con una nueva oportunidad para molestar a Harry. Le dijo a Harry que estaba seguro de que él encontraba el caso de Draco bastante entretenido, y que Harry debería beberse la poción que él había preparado como castigo. Pobre Harry. La bebió y luego… ¡Se enamoro de la Señora Norris!

– ¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEE?????! – Grito Ginny. El rostro se le había tornado rojo de furia – ¿¿¿¿¿ El… el ama… a un gato?????

– Oh, en realidad no… - Ron respondió – Sabes, Snape le preparo un antídoto… así que ya no esta encariñado con el gato … Aunque, fue divertido.

– ¡Ron! – Hermione le dio una mirada desaprobadora – No creo que Ginny disfrute de historias en las que Harry queda mal parado – Le dio a su amiga una mirada simpática – Harry le gusta demasiado para eso, ¿no?

El rostro de Ginny se torno del mismo color que su pelo. – ¿Estas seguro que ya no sigue enamorado de la señora Norris? – Volvió a preguntar, todavía preocupada. Ron y Hermione explotaron de risa.

– Puedes estar segura – Hermione sonrió. Ginny sonrió también.

– Oh, Dios, ¡Solo ahora me he dado cuenta cuan tarde es! – Dijo Hermione, mirando al viejo reloj de madera de la esquina – Son casi las ocho en punto, y todavía tengo trabajo para hacer en la biblioteca. Debo irme Ginny. ¡Cuídate!

– Adiós, Hermione. – Respondió la otra chica.

– Adiós, Hermi – Agrego Ron, adicionalmente imitando la voz de Ginny – Te veré en la biblioteca mañana en la mañana

Hermione se dio media vuelta – ¿Porque en la biblioteca?

– Porque vas a quedarte dormida en medio de tus preciosos libros. Por eso.

– No lo haré - Hermione chillo. – Y deja de búrlate de mi adicción a los libros, ¿Podrías?

– Lo haré… cuando dejes de apresurarte por los corredores cargando los cuatros volúmenes de la biografía del Bello Bill

Ahora era el turno de Hermione para sonrojarse – ¡No es de tu problema lo que leo en mi tiempo libre! ¡Y Bill no es un segundo Lockhart!

– No dije que lo fuera – Ron aclaro.

– ¡Pero lo quisiste dejar dicho!

– ¡No lo hice!

– Lo hiciste!

– ¡No lo hice!

– ¡Lo hiciste!

– Deténganse, ¡Paren de hacer tanto Alboroto chicos! - Madame Pomfrey comenzó a hostigarlos tan pronto entro a la habitación – ¿Saben?. Esta es un área de enfermería. La Señorita Weasley necesita descanso.

– No estabamos… – comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la enfermera

– ¿Parece que me importa? – Pomfrey declaro. – ¡Fuera los dos!

– Buenas noches, hermanita – dijo Ron a Ginny y salió de la enfermería junto a Hermione.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de ellos, la chica le reclamaba a Ron: ¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa forma? … ¡Especialmente frente a los ojos de tu pobre hermana enferma!

– ¡Ha! ¡Tu no estas furiosa porque te haya insultado a ti, sino porque insulte al Bello Bill!"

– Oh, ¡Cállate tonto! – Hermione le dio la espalda

– Bien, me callare y no ¡hablare contigo nunca mas! – respondió el pelirrojo

– Bien

– Bien

– Bieeeen. – la chica se estaba empezando a cansar del jueguito.

– ¿No crees que nos estamos comportando estúpidamente? – Ron pregunto.

– Si, lo estamos – Hermione admitió, volviéndose hacia el chico. Ron también se coloco cara a cara con ella. La luz de la luna pasaba atravez de la ventana, pintando bellas marcas plateadas en las paredes del corredor y en el piso… y haciendo que el pelo de Hermione brillara como si un glorioso halo de luna bailara alrededor de su rostro.

– Por Dios, ¡Eres tan hermosa! – Ron suspiro.

– ¿Lo soy? – sus labios se juntaron formando una media mueca.

– Sí. – El se acerco, tomando las manos de ella – No quiero discutir mas contigo, Herm.

– Tampoco yo

– Entonces, vamos a besarnos y a ser amigos de nuevo

– ¿Besarnos? – Ella elevo la ceja izquierda

– Anja. – Contesto él - ¿Puedo besarte?

– Que pregunta tan tonta… – Ella sonrió. Tomo la cabeza de Ron entre sus manos y se la acerco a la suya propia, atrapando los de el con los suyos propios.

Así fue como Peeves los encontró.

– ¡Chiquillos malos! ¡Chicos asquerosos! ¡Voy a contarle a la Profesora McGonagall sobre lo que estaban haciendo aquí! - les grito

– No te atrevas a hacer eso, Peeves, o voy a… – Comenzó a decir Ron

– ¿O harás que? – El duende le sonrió extrañamente – ¿_Matarme_?. ¡Eres tan divertido Roncito!. Oye, Granger, escoges bien: ¡El es el mayor payaso en toda la escuela! ¡Sin mencionar lo bien que besa!

– Cállate Peeves, o le contare a McGonagall sobre como dejaste caer ese florero – le advirtió Hermione

– ¿Cuál florero? – Peeves frunció el ceño.

– Esta – Ella contesto, levantando un florero muy frágil que estaba colocado en un estante cercano. Era la decoración favorita de la Profesora McGonagall. La había traído de la China en donde había tenido un breve romance con un mago mandarín. Por supuesto que nunca le había contado a nadie acerca de su pequeña aventura, pero estimaba mucho el regalo del mandarín y quería que todo el mundo lo admirara cada vez que pasaran por el corredor.

– Sí. Le va a contar a McGonagall… – Agrego Ron – O incluso al Barón Sangriento. Que piensas, Peeves, ¿Te valemos la molestia?

El duende les dio mirada de '_Esta-Bien-lo-intento-de nuevo-otro-dia'_ y se fue flotando por una ventana cercana.

Hermione coloco el florero en el estante y se volvió hacia Ron. – Entonces, ¿Donde estabamos?

– Por Aquí, Creo… – El pelirrojo respondió, abrazándola con fuerza y continuaron el beso justo donde lo habían dejado.

* * * * *

Cuando al fin llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, Ron decidió echarle un vistazo a Harry. Hermione se encamino al dormitorio de las chicas, luego de haberle dado a Ron un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando el chico entro al dormitorio, rápidamente se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la habitación.

– ¿Dónde esta Harry? – Les pregunto a Dean y a Seamus, quienes estaban jugando '_El-Que-aguante-El-Aliento-Por-Mas-Tiempo'._

– Se fue hace unos diez minutos – Respondió Seamus.

– ¿Porque? ¿A donde fue? – Ron pregunto

– No tengo idea – Dean encogió los hombros – Pero se puso sensible cuando le hable sobre el desmayo de tu hermana. No sé porque… ¿Es la clupea esa tan peligrosa?

– No, Para nada – Ron rió – ¿Crees que fue a visitar a Ginny?

– No lo creo – Seamus negó con la cabeza – Ya son mas de las ocho y media, las horas de visita terminan a las ocho en punto.

Todos levantaron la cabeza cuando Neville entro a la habitación.

– ¿Has visto a Harry, Neville? – Ron se volvió hacia él.

– Sip, Se deslizo por el pasillo – Contesto el chico – Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y casi pasa sobre mi.

– Que interesante. – Seamus comento.

– Sí… ¡Oye, Trevor! ¡Vuelve! – Grito Neville al tiempo que su sapo le saltaba de entre las manos. El chico empezó a perseguir al sapo que seguía saltando entre las camas, pero Trevor era mucho más rápido que él – Muy Bien, ¡Te lo buscaste! – le advirtió al animal – '!_Accio Trevor_! – grito, agarrando su varita con fuerza.

El sapo inmediatamente voló hacia sus brazos.

– ¡Bien hecho, Neville! – Dean y Seamus expresaron su admiración efusivamente.

– Nunca había visto un sapo volador. Se veía genial – Ron agrego.

Todos ellos empezaron a reír, asustando aun más al ya aterrorizado sapo.

* * * * *

Madame Pomfrey Casi estaba dormida cuando el hechizo '_Videus-Camericus'_ la despertó. – ¿Ah? – Se froto los ojos y descanso la cabeza entre las manos, mientras observaba a la pequeña pantalla mágica flotar justo frente a su escritorio *¡Casi me quedo dormida!* se reprendió ella misma.

Realmente había sido una vigilia bastante larga para ella: Entre las 4:00 y las 8:00, casi cincuenta personas habían visitado a Ginny, Ella los observo a todos y cada uno de ellos con gran atención. Quería descubrir a alguno que se comportara de manera extraña. Se dio por vencida cuando se dio cuenta de que ciertamente todos se comportaban de esa manera: Parvati y Lavender le trajeron a Ginny un espejo pequeño y un peine para arreglar su pelo porque notaron que se le enredaba fácilmente con las almohadas. Susan, la mejor amiga de Ginny la visito junto a una pila de libros, seguramente quería contarle que paginas leer para no perderse ninguna de las clases nuevas. Incluso empezaron a cuchichear y a reír acerca de algo, pero todo lo que la enfermera pudo entender fue una sola frase: '¡Que gran alivio!'.

Un tiempo después Draco y sus dos seguidores visitaron a la chica. Malfoy le comento con gran sarcasmo que tenia que estar agradecida ya que en la escuela las atenciones medicas eran gratis, porque su familia seguramente no podría pagar por ellas. Luego llego un cargamento de otros amigos, todos contaban chismes acerca de 'Los malditos profesores que nunca los dejaban en paz'. Madame Pomfrey estuvo un poco de acuerdo con ellos, en especial la parte en donde Snape estaba involucrado.

Un poco después de la ocho, llegaron Ron y Hermione, y ellos fueron los últimos visitantes.

Aun cuando Madame Pomfrey estaba bastante segura de que nadie se atrevería a entrar después de las ocho, se decidió a seguir observando la enfermería con ayuda del hechizo, mientras ella se encontraba en la habitación contigua. Por supuesto, Ginny no tenia idea de que estaba siendo observada.

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 cuando el ruido de una puerta rechinante despertó a Poppy. Inmediatamente re-direcciono su atención a la ya mencionada pantalla mágica que flotaba frente a ella. Estaba demasiado soñolienta y mareada para darse cuenta de una vez quien era el que había llegado a la habitación. Se froto los ojos una vez mas al tiempo que la figura se acercaba a la cama de Ginny. La sombra se acerco a la chica y observo que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. A quienquiera que la figura perteneciera, decidió dejarla dormitar. Se volteo para poner algo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama e intento marcharse.

La enfermera se froto los ojos una vez mas, tratando de descifrar la cara del visitante misterioso.

Era Harry Potter.

Aun cuando no podía observarlo perfectamente, sus anteojos eran inconfundibles.

*¿Que es lo que quiere?* Poppy se pregunto. *No, chico. ¡No te vayas todavía!* trato de gritar en su mente como si esto fuese alguna clase de novela muggle y de repente sintiendo que el comportamiento de Potter era definitivamente el mas extraño entre todos los que había visto.

Para su satisfacción, Ginny abrió los ojos y lo llamo justo antes de que se marchara – ¿Harry?

Él dio media vuelta y camino hacia la cama. – Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien, Gracias – Ella sonrió y lo invito a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Harry se sentó.

– Escuche que tienes una enfermedad llamada… – se rasco la cabeza – lo siento, lo olvide.

– Ni te preocupes. Yo tampoco puedo recordarla – Contesto – Gracias por la rosa

– ¿Te gusta? – le echo una mirada a la rosa amarilla que había colocado en la mesita de noche.

– Es hermosa.- ella asintió.

– Estaba tentado a traerte una roja, pero al fin decidí elegir una amarilla – Este explico – traer la roja hubiese sido un poco... este... sospechoso, ¿No?

– Seguramente – Rió ella, tomando sus manos junto a las de el. – Pense que no me visitarías.

– ¿Porque? – trato de parecer serio pero no le dio resultado

– Porque no te has preocupado por mí desde… bueno, tu sabes el resto…

– Lo sé, y estoy muy apenado Gin'. – dio un respiro – pero eras tu quien me evitaba, no lo contrario

– Talvez. Fui tan tonta, Harry – Ginny sonrió tristemente.

– No. No lo fuiste. Solo estabas asustada, al igual que yo – contesto – Pero como ves, no había nada por lo que preocuparse

– Sí. No era nada. El hechizo ese tan difícil: _Anti-Conceptus_ en mi. Funciono.

– Gracias al cielo así fue. – el chico apretó sus manos, elevando su mano derecha hacia sus labios. Cuando ya le hubo besado la mano, ella se sonrojo hasta que hubo tomado el color de su llameante pelo, aunque rápidamente recupero la voz.

– ¿Solamente planeas besar mi mano, Harry?

Los labios de Harry se juntaron hasta convertirse en una sonrisa encantadora. – Por supuesto que no – Se acerco mas a Ginny, Su boca gentilmente descendiendo sobre la de ella.

Justo en la habitación contigua Madame Pomfrey estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Mientras Harry se levantaba, la chica lo tomo por el cuello y atrapo sus labios en un flameante beso, claramente indicando que uno solo no era suficiente para satisfacerla.

En la habitación de vecina Madame Pomfrey estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Ginny no dejo que Harry separara el beso, y lo acerco hacia sí misma, así que ambos alcanzaron una posición casi horizontal. El beso y los cariños volviéndose cada vez más frenéticos con cada segundo que pasaba.

Frente a la pantalla-espia-secreta, Madame Pomfrey sintió como si quisiera correr y gritar a todo pulmón '_Santas ranas de chocolate, ¡Es Harry Potter, Es Harry Potter!'_

Para su gran alivio la interesante escena de amor entre los chicos termino aproximadamente dos minutos después, entonces Harry se despidió y se encamino a los dormitorios.

Poppy espero hasta que Ginny estuviera bien dormida y se precipito fuera de la enfermería, corriendo a toda prisa escaleras arriba, hacia la habitación de McGonagall.

Toco la puerta. Nadie respondió.

Toco de nuevo, esta vez gritando: "Minerva, Minerva, Soy yo, Poppy. ¡Déjame entrar!

La puerta se abrió, y una bastante desaliñadas McGonagall salió a su encuentro.

– Que… ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto ahogando un bostezo y dejando entrar a la otra mujer.

– ¡Lo atrapamos! – la enfermera contesto.

– ¿Al culpable? – Pregunto McGonagall, ahogando otro bostezo y sacando una túnica color crema para cubrir su bata de dormir

Poppy asintió.

– ¿Yyyyy? – Minerva levanto la ceja derecha.

– Bueno, nunca lo creerías

– Estas disfrutando la tensión que creas, ¿No es así?

– No, por supuesto que no – Pomfrey negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Entonces dilo ya! – McGonagall elevo la voz – ¿¿¿¿QUIÉN ES????

La enfermera estaba empezando a realmente disfrutar de la confusión de a otra mujer. – ¿Que te parecería jugar un poco a 'Adivina-Quien'?

– ¿Queee? – Grito McGonagall, no importándole si despertaba a todo el castillo con su escándalo.

– Has preguntas, y luego las respondo con un 'Sí' o un 'No' – Dijo Poppy – ¡Adelante!

*Argggh. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!* penso Minerva, maldiciendo mentalmente a la enfermera. *¡Es de noche, estoy cansada y Poppy quiere que juegue 'Adivina-Quien'! ¡El mundo es tan injusto!*

De repente miro al cielo raso de la habitación - Esta Bien. ¿Es un pupilo de sexto año?

– No – Poppy movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

– ¿De séptimo año?

– Sí

– ¿Un Slythering? – McGonagall deseaba sin reservas que el culpable no perteneciera a su propia casa.

– No

– ¿Hufflepuff?

– No

– ¿Rawenclaw? – desesperadamente deseaba que la enfermera contestara que sí.

– Noooo.

*¡Maldición!* un Gryffindor es entonces.

– ¡Sí! – exclamo entusiasmada

McGonagall empezó a contar todos los posibles sospechosos. Saco la cuenta de diecisiete chicos de séptimo año.

– Bien, ¿Tiene pelo Marrón?

– No.

*Eso deja a doce de ellos fuera de la mira. * ¿Rubio, quizás?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza

*Dos mas quedan fuera. * Solamente quedan tres chicos. Dos de pelo negro y un pelirrojo… Pero, el pelirrojo es Ron, así que no puede ser él – McGonagall empezó a darle vueltas al asunto una vez más. Uno de los peli-negros era Jim Benton, el otro… *_¡No! ¡El no! ¡No él_!* rogó *Aunque seria típico: Él sabe bien como meterse en problemas… pero…*

– Tus expresiones faciales te delatan. Veo que ya has resuelto el acertijo - Pomfrey sonrió como si se tratara de un mero juego.

McGonagall hizo una mueca. – ¡Dime que no es Potter! ¡Dímelo, Poppy! ¡Por favor!

Madame Pomfrey la abrazo y coloco su mano en el hombro de Minerva para calmarla – Sé que es difícil para ti, porque él es un Gryffindor. Ginny es una también y pronto explotara un terrible escándalo en el que se incluye bastante humillación para tu casa también, pero escúchame, escúchame bien Minerva, ¡Míralo por el lado positivo!

– ¿El lado positivo? ¿CUÁL lado positivo? – Exclamo McGonagall, elevando la cabeza y mirando directamente a los ojos de la enfermera

– Esos chicos se aman el uno al otro. Lo sé porque lo vi. Se estaban abrazando y besando tan apasionadamente, que casi creí estar en medio de una escena de amor de una película Muggle.

McGonagall la miro – ¿Amarse? ¡Que disparates dices, Poppy! Es solo pasión lo que sienten. Son solo dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas, quienes descubrirán bastante rápido que no será solo por amarse que serán perseguidos.

Madame Pomfrey encogió de hombros – Creo que lo saben mucho mejor que nosotras

– Bien. Que así sea. Busca lo. Envía a Potter a mi oficina en este momento.

****

A/N2: de verdad espero que no haya ningún error en este capitulo, y si lo hay no teman en aclararmelo. Desde la semana que viene voy a estar mas libre así que creo que podré trabajar más rápido. No hay nada de vida social por ahora. Excepto el lunes que talvez rocío venga y salimos con mi papa, porque ella quiere que le enseñe las cosas de arquitectura. Oh, y talvez mañana venga rocío también y veamos Phone Booth, con uno de los tipos que están más buenos de todo el mundo. COLIN FARREL. Busque una de sus fotos de S.W.A.T y mírenlo, Mírenlo, ¡¡Es precioso!!... me deje llevar un poco en ese pedacito... XDD

Voy a subir el capitulo tres en muy poco tiempo, y los llevara un mes y medio atrás.

¡Por favor déjenme review con lo que piensen!

Aquí están las respuestas a los reviews que me dejaron para el primer capitulo. Van al final porque así es mucho más fácil de consentrarse en la historia.:

**Ginny142003** : Yo misma en realidad no estoy muy a favor de Harry y Ginny, pero admito que prefiero mil veces que sea con Ginny antes que con Cho. ¡Gracias por dejar review! Aunque esta vez la traducción fue menos leve que la vez pasada porque este capitulo es mucho más largo. ¡¡Gracias de nuevo!!

****

Fer': Gracias. El padre no es Draco, por muy lamentable que sea porque me encanta como Agi escribe sobre Draco y Ginny. Con otros autores no me gusta igual. ¡Pero no te decepciones si te gusta Draco! Habrá suficiente de el (bueno, no suficiente, pero si bastante) en los capítulos de adelante.

****

Luadica: Claro que lo voy a seguir! Lo más probable es que haga un capitulo por semana, pero no e definido el día para subirlos todavía. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kat basted**: hahaha. ¿Cómo va a quedar en cinta sin haber sido tocada?. Ni que fuese inseminación artificial. Aun así un doctor la tiene que tocar, así que no vale. Ni que fuera la virgen María!. Si la tocaron... bastante, pero eso lo veras ahorita. ^.^ . ¡Gracias por tu review!

Mystical: Gracias! No voy a decir que fui la primera, pero te garantizo que esta historia es bien original. Gracias de nuevo. Espero que esta también te guste

Choichi: lol. 10 puntos para Griffyndor por adivinar!. Este capitulo fue uno de los que más me toco. Veras porque. ¡Gracias por dejarme Review! ¿Ron? Eww, no lo creo. :)

Review!!!!!!!


	3. Recuerdos de un Baño de Burbujas

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes, nombre, lugares y básicamente el mundo entero (literalmente) le pertenece a J.K Rowling, Scholastic, Arthur A. Levine Books, Bloomsburry, Warner Brothers en conjunto con Time Warner Company. Solo estoy jugando con ellos por un rato.

Esta historia le pertenece a Agivega. Esta siendo utilizada con su consentimiento y a m discreción. Seria estúpido pensar que estoy haciendo dinero con eso... Si alguna chica sale embarazada por seguir los pasos de Ginny, por favor, que no me demande. Soy pobre, ¿Comprenden?.

**A/N: **Ok gente, aquí les va el capitulo tres, el más romántico de toda la historia. Será una pena para algunos y lamento decepcionarlos pero este capitulo la escena de amor no será muy 'gráfica' o 'detalla'. Recuerden que esta historia es PG-13.

Agi agradece mucho a su mama por ayudarla con este capitulo. Ella la persuadió para que hiciera este capitulo un poco más romántico de lo que era originalmente – y tenia razón – este capitulo en particular necesita ser romántico – ya verán porque.

Me gusta poner conversación, así que díganme algo sobre ustedes. De donde son y cosas de esas. Que les paso esta semana, etc. Así tengo algo que contestarles además de darles las gracias.

¿Alguno de ustedes se entra a paginas de HP en español?. Yo casi siempre estoy en Harrylatino.net. Es una pagina muy buena y tiene unos foros excelentes. Si de casualidad se meten ahí mi nick en los foros es Jamming With Edward y en el chat de conversación soy Looney_Lovegood. ¡Así que si me ven por allá me saludan!

¡Aquí les va la historia!

****

Capitulo 3

Recuerdos de un Baño de Burbujas

Mientras Harry caminaba de regreso hacia su dormitorio, iba pensando en los eventos que habian tenido lugar en las ultimas dos semanas. No podía expresarse con palabras cuan libre se sentía. Ginny solo estaba enferma, no… de repente recordó la predicción de Trelawney acerca de un nacimiento. *¡Solo eran disparates!* 

Todavía tenia grabado cada segundo de esa tarde en que había recibido una carta por lechuza de parte de la menor de los Weasley…

__

Querido Harry:

¿Podríamos hablar en privado, por favor? Tengo algo muy importante para decirte. Solo dime el tiempo y el lugar del encuentro y estaré ahí. Gracias por adelantado,

Ginny

En ese momento Harry no tenia la más mínima idea sobre que la chica querría de el, Pero sintió que un extraño calor engullía su cuerpo… 

Es gracioso, pensaba él, no se había dado cuenta cuan bonita se había vuelto esa chica … en ese mismo instante sus manos apretadas en el papel empezaron a temblar, y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente – Mucho mas rápido de lo que alguna vez latió. Todavía recordaba sus sentimientos hacia Cho, pero esos sentimientos parecían de repente distantes – como si pertenecieran a una vida anterior…

Tan pronto Ginny expreso sus deseos de hablar con él en privado, este envió la respuesta con Hedwig. Debían de encontrarse a las 10:00 P.M en el baño de los prefectos. Ese era el lugar mas seguro en el que podía pensar, incluso conocía la contraseña actual, ya que había escuchado a Hermione decírsela a otro prefecto poco tiempo después de que hubiese sido cambiada.. 

Harry sonrió al recordarse así mismo escapándose hacia el baño tres años antes, cuando tuvo que resolver el acertijo del huevo dorado. En esos días la contraseña era '_Pino fresco'_. Ahora era '_Agua de Colonia'_. ¡Bastante apropiado para el baño de los prefectos!

Para el tiempo que había llegado a la puerta del baño a las diez en punto, Ginny había estado esperándolo desde que él había puesto la respuesta en la carta..

El chico entro al baño, cerro la puerta detrás de si mismo y se acerco a una Ginny bastante tímida. Ella estaba usando su bata color 'Rosa-Barbie' y su capa negra sobre esta.

– Ya estoy aquí – Harry Dijo

– Eso veo – Contesto ella con una sonrisa tímida

– Este, ¿Porque querías que habláramos solo nosotros dos?

– Yo… Yo quería… Necesitaba decirte Harry… – Empezó a decir ella, Su voz temblaba, Todo su cuerpo vibraba.

– ¿Sí? ¿Que es lo que querías decirme? – El tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara, para así mirarla directo a los ojos.

Era extraño, que después de tanto tiempo, fuese ahora cuando se diera cuenta cuan hermosos eran sus ojos color chocolate. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla con los ojos distantes cuando el se encontraba cerca… entonces la verdad lo golpeo de frente: ella solo escondía sus ojos y se comportaba tímidamente cuando EL se encontraba cerca. Ron le había dicho que Ginny siempre había sido una chica muy activa, pero nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Ron porque su hermana era tan tímida cuando él, Harry, estaba incluido en el cuadro.

Ahora comprendía el porque. _Esta chica lo amaba_… tiempo atrás solía pensar que Ginny solamente lo admiraba, como Colín o Dobby… pero ahora, por primera vez, comprendió que no era simplemente admiración – Era AMOR...

…y súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que ese sentimiento extraño que tuvo al leer la nota significaba… 

…Se dio cuenta que en realidad la amaba – y no como amiga, o como una hermana pequeña …

NO. La amaba como un hombre ama a una mujer.

– Yo… – Empezó a decir ella de nuevo, ansiosa por responder a su pregunta, pero claramente demasiado asustada como para terminar de completar la oración.

– Me amas, ¿No es así? – Dijo rápidamente Harry. Un segundo después ya se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho. 

*¡Por Voldemort!. ¿Cómo pude preguntar algo así? ¿Que es lo que va a pensar de mí ahora? ¡¿Pensara que soy tan creído como Malfoy?!*

Pero Ginny no se sintió herida por la pregunta. Al contrario, estaba aliviada. Aliviada, porque ya no tenia que decirlo. Aliviada, porque él lo había hecho por ella.

– Lo siento Ginny. Yo… Yo fui estúpido. – Harry la soltó – Ahora tienes toda la razón para pensar que soy mucho peor que Draco, pero…– No pudo terminar su disculpa. Ginny dio un paso hacia delante y hizo la cosa más valiente de toda su vida: Coloco su mano sobre la boca de el chico para detener el discurso que estaba por venir.

– No tienes porque disculparte Harry – Dijo ella, manteniendo su mano derecha sobre los labios de el. – Tenias razón. Yo… Yo te amo…te e amado… desde el primer momento en que te vi en la estación King's Cross, en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

– ¿En serio? – Harry penso que quizás estaba soñando. Nadie en su total existencia le había dicho que lo amaba. Sus padres murieron cuando el tan solo tenia 1 año de edad, y sus padres adoptivos, los Dursleys nunca le dijeron que lo amaban - No, en realidad lo odiaban con todo el corazón.- Y Luego tuvo amigos, pero ellos solo lo '_Querían'_, no lo '_Amaban_'

Ginny era la primera que había pronunciado la palabra mágica.

– Aja – ella asintió. Se había sonrojado, Harry podía notarlo aun en el precariamente alumbrado baño – ¿No estas enojado conmigo porque te dije que te amo, o si Harry?

– Cómo… ¿cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? – frunció las cejas – ¿Enojado? No Ginny, al contrario. Me halaga que me ames.

Una enorme sonrisa se expandió en el rostro de la chica, sus ojos radiando con infinita felicidad, igual que si fuesen dos soles iluminando toda la habitación.

– Si – contesto él, su expresión reflejando la de ella. 

– ¡Genial! – Chillo ella, apoyándose en su cuello y abrazándolo tan fuertemente que Harry penso que se moriría de asfixia.

Después de un minuto o dos gentilmente la hizo a un lado – Cariño, me estas ahorcando.

– ¿_Cariño?_ – su cara volvió a encenderse, como un sol al mediodía – ¿Me llamaste como creo que me llamaste?

– ¿Porque? ¿No te gusta?

– ¡Pero por supuesto que si! ¡Nadie nunca me había llamado así antes! – arrojo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de nuevo, sus ojos color chocolate se hundiéndose lentamente en los verde esmeralda de el – ¿Te gustaría besarme?

Su propuesta fue recompensada con una sonrisa traviesa. – Por supuesto que quiero – se acerco hacia la chica y suavemente coloco sus labios sobre ella. Al principio, el beso fue totalmente inocente, un beso infantil, pero mientras más se acostumbraban a sentir la boca el uno sobre la del otro, El beso empezó a convertirse en uno mas ferviente. De repente Harry se hecho hacia atrás. – Cielos Ginny, ¡Ya no puedo aguantar el calor!

– Entonces refréscate un poco – recomendó ella, apuntando su dedo hacia la piscina.

Harry se puso rojo. – No tengo mi traje de baño conmigo

– Me voy a voltear hasta que te quites la ropa, ¿esta bien? – dijo ella entre risitas.

*¿Porque no? Me vendria bien un poco de agua* penso él, mientras encendía algunos botones con diferentes gemas de colores, que indicaban que tipo de burbujas podían producir.

Cuando la piscina estuvo llena con jabón, Harry se quito la túnica y la pijamas, luego se deslizo dentro del agua. No estaba tan cálida como hubiese sido un baño normal, pero para él era perfecto ya que lo que quería era 'calmarse un poco'.

Nado hasta el otro lado de la piscina y rápidamente se dio cuanta de que ya se estaba enfriando un poco. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver al otro lado, vio un punto naranja flotando entre las burbujas a algunos 10 metros de si mismo. Era el pelo de Ginny. 

– Wow, ¡esto es maravilloso Harry! – chillo, mientras le hacia señas a Harry para que nadara hacia ella.

Harry levanto la cabeza y lanzo un vistazo fuera de la piscina. Resulto que sus sospechas eran verdaderas: La ropa de Ginny estaba regada por todo el piso.

Harry trago en seco. Ambos estaban nadando en la misma piscina, desnudos. Se sintió agradecido que la fragante espuma cubriera sus cuerpos.

– Oye, Harry, ¿Ya viste esto? – le hizo señas para que se acercara, mostrándole un patito de goma en la mano. – ¿Cuál de los prefectos crees que juegue con esto?

– Ni idea. – Sonrió – pero apuesto a que es de Malfoy.

Ginny empezó a reír, su voz hacia eco en cada rincón del baño – Oh, Harry, ¡Eres tan gracioso! Oye, no deberías de estar usando estos todavía – Saco la mano de debajo del agua – Podrían mojarse – y tomo los lentes de Harry, y los coloco en el piso fuera de la piscina – Mucho mejor. – dijo sonriendo. Ginny arrojo sus brazos alrededor de el, acercándolo mas. Demasiado cerca.

*No me hagas esto, ¡por favor!* Sintió que gritaba su mente mientras sentía que su cuerpo se ponía duro. Trago en seco. *! Si da otro paso, no podré controlarme!*. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; se imaginaba a Ginny dando el siguiente paso. 

Empezó a temblar, aun cuando se sentía extremadamente caliente de nuevo. Los brazos de la chica lo apretaban, sentía su suave y sedosa piel rozando contra la suya. Sintió que estaba perdido. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * * * *

– Ginny, eso fue… ¡lo más maravilloso que he sentido en toda mi vida! – Afirmo Harry justo después de hacer el amor por primera vez. Ambos yacían en el suelo, sobre una toalla que habían colocado en el piso. 

– Fue maravilloso para mi también. Nunca pense que el amor pusiese ser así de hermoso. – Contesto ella, echando uno de los mechones que cubrían su frente hacia atrás. Sus ojos (ahora con una expresión soñadora) de un lado a otro en el cuerpo de Harry, finalmente deteniéndose en la cicatriz en forma de rayo. – Te amo tanto.

Harry la beso en la frente – Te amo también – Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. – No quise lastimarte, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

– Deja de preocuparte por eso, Harry. – Respondió ella – se supone que debe doler un poco, No te preocupes. De todas formas, solo fue porque eres demasiado grande.

– ¿Grande? – Harry elevo la ceja izquierda – Pense que era _normal_… ¿Cómo sabes…?

Harry no termino frase, Ginny había empezado a reír incontrolablemente. 

– Tengo SEIS hermanos, así que... – le salió una media sonrisa. – No puedo evitar ver algo de vez en cuando…

– Oh. – Él sonrió – Pense que tu madre era demasiado cuidadosa como para que pudieses ver 'algo'… – De repente Harry se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, volviéndose tan blanco como una sabana. – ¿¿¿_Cuidadosa??? Santos Dragones Ginny, ¡no fuimos…! ¡No usamos protección!_

– ¿Huh? – Su cara se había vuelto tan roja, que daba la impresión de que toda la sangre se le había concentrado en la cara.

Harry tenia razón. Habían dejado que las hormonas tomaran el control y los guiaran a hacer cosas casi inimaginables, olvidándose por completo de usar protección.

La ahora mujer se levanto, se coloco la bata de dormir con prisa y tomo una toalla para secarse el pelo.

– Ginny… – Harry intento decir algo reconfortante, pero la verdad es que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

– Demasiado tarde, Harry. Debimos haber pensado en eso un poco mas temprano – le dijo haciendo una mueca. 

Su mirada era tan fría, que Harry sintió que se convertía en un bloque de hielo. El también tomo una toalla y empezó a secarse con la misma rapidez que se había secado ella. – Escuchame Ginny, talvez… debe haber un hechizo que no permita la concepción, aun después de que haya pasado y… y no podemos estar seguros de que... no sabemos ni siquiera si a pasado en lo absoluto.

Ella asintió – Iré a la librería a buscar algo de eso. Buenas Noches.

Después que la puerta se cerro con fuerza detrás de Ginny, Harry se sentó en el piso y lanzo un profundo suspiro. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de encerrarse y dejar todo el mundo afuera. No lo logro.

– ¿Al fin solo? – hablo una voz rompiendo el silencio.

Harry miro hacia el frente para encontrarse a Myrtle la llorona sentada en una de las llaves. La chica usualmente deprimida, ahora sonreía como maniática.

– ¿M…Myrtle? – Exclama él, agarrando una de las toallas y cubriéndose con ella. – ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

– Lo usual. Ya sabes, _Observando a la gente mientras se bañan._

Harry se volvió blanco – ¿Por cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?

La fantasma sonrió implicatoria. – Por Mucho, muchooo, muchooooo

– ¿_Cuánto tiempo_? – trago en seco

– Lo suficiente para ver… _Todo_ – contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

El se levanto y se deslizo hacia la fantasma, arrodillándose frente a ella. – Myrtle, No le hablaras a nadie sobre esto ¿Verdad?

Ella observo sus labios temblar y ahogo una risa – No, Harry. Voy a mantener tu pequeño secreto a cambio de lo que me has dado.

– ¿Yo? ¿Que te he dado yo? – Dijo casi sin aire. Estaba seguro de que Myrtle seria bastante feliz regando chismes acerca de el, como cual riega unas flores en primavera. 

– ¿Que? – No podía parar de reír – ¿y me preguntas que es lo que me has dado? ¡Chico! Me has dado la hora da mayor placer de toda mi vida! Este, Mejor dicho, mi vida después de la muerte… o lo que sea. No pienses en ello, Nunca había disfrutado tanto. _Ni siquiera cuando estuve viva _– le guiño un ojo – Tu si tienes energía de sobra Harry. Casi desearía estar en el lugar de Ginny.

Toda la cara de Harry se volvió roja como su cicatriz. Se levanto, se coloco sus anteojos, su pijama y la capa negra.

– Tengo que irme Myrtle.

– Bien – dijo riendo – Pero en cualquier momento que Ginny y tu sientan como que quieren acostarse, ¡siéntanse libres de venir a hacerlo aquí!

* * * * *

Luego de esa semana Harry y Ginny casi nunca hablaban el uno con el otro. Cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, sus ojos nunca se encontraban. Ni Ron o Hermione notaban cuan extrañamente ambos se comportaban.

En realidad, Harry no contaba con tiempo para lamentarse por lo ocurrido. La temporada de Quidditch estaba cerca. Era a comienzos del mes de octubre. 

Harry no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado Ginny en la biblioteca la noche de la aventura de ambos. 

Ella investigaba e investigaba todo el día y toda la noche, pero por días no encontró nada. Cuatro días después de la noche que habían pasado en el baño de los prefectos, finalmente encontró el hechizo adecuado. Era uno bastante difícil, pero decidió intentarlo, no importaba cuanto tomara. No tenia nada que perder, así que lo puso en practica. El conocimiento de haber hecho algo al respecto la hacia sentirse en calma, aunque no estaba segura de haber tenido éxito o no.

… O NO…

Ahora, seis semanas después, Harry estaba seguro de que sus miedos estaban infundados. Dejo salir un respiro de alivio al tiempo que entraba a su dormitorio.

Los otros 4 chicos estaban profundamente dormidos. Se subió a su cama y se quedo dormido un segundo después.

No había ni siquiera dormido por diez minutos cuando la puerta fue abrierta con un sonido ensordecedor y una muy molesta Señorita Granger se apresuro dentro de la habitación.

– ¡Nos mintieron chicos! 

– ¿Que paso linda? – Ron abrió las cortinas de su cama, pestañeando con rapidez – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que levantarnos en el medio de la noche?

– Son solo las 10:00, Ron. ¡No esta tan tarde! – Exclamo ella

– Pero tuvimos un día pesado Hermi. Estamos cansados, y mañana tendremos que hacer el examen más maldito en la historia de la magia – Protesto Ron. – Sé perfectamente que te sabes todas las respuestas, aun si nunca estudiaras, pero recuerda, esa eres tu, no yo. Tengo que dormir si quiero alcanzar un 70 % de la nota.

– Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Seamus, después lanzando un gran bostezo – Pase un mal rato tratando de memorizar los nombres de Federico el Feo y Carlos el Culón, Hermione. ¡Y exijo Dormir!

– Dormirás después que me escuches – declaro ella, abriendo las cortinas de las camas de Neville y Dean.

Harry no se movió, pero Dean y Neville despertaron..

– Bien, Hermi, ¡Dispara y déjanos en paz! - Ron suspiro. – ¿Quién le mintió a quien?

– Pomfrey nos mintió a nosotros... A todo el mundo – Se sentó en la cama de Ron. – no hay ninguna enfermedad llamada 'clupea'. Quise buscarla en el libro _Enfermedades Mágicas y Aflicciones Mas Comunes_, pero no estaba allí. Entonces lo busque en un diccionario de Latín, y ¿saben lo que significa?

– No, y no estoy interesado tampoco – Ron bosteza.

– ¡Significa Arenque! – Grito ella – ¡Arenque!

– ¿Y? Talvez la hermana de Ron tomo la enfermedad de algún pez que comió un día – comentó Dean.

Neville asintió con energía. – Madame Pomfrey nunca nos mentiría. Nunca. ¡Es una Señora tan amable!

– Exacto. – Seamus estuvo de acuerdo. – Ahora, ¡fuera, Granger!

Hermione se levanto, sintiéndose profundamente herida. – ¡La próxima vez que encuentre algún acertijo, no esperen que lo comparta con ustedes!

– ¡No lo haremos! – Dean y Seamus respondieron al unísono.

– ¡Bieeeeen! – la chica les dio la espalda y dejo la habitación, volviendo a tirar la puerta tras de si.

– ¡Al fin! – Ron suspiro y volvió a tirarse entre las almohadas – Puede ser bastante irritante a veces...

– ¿Y por eso la llamaste, 'Linda'? – Seamus hizo una mueca de lado con los labios.

– ¿Lo hice? – Ron se sonrojo. – debí haber mal-pronunciado alguna palabra.

– Seguro – Seamus y Dean intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad. La visita que les había pagado Hermione al menos tuvo una ventaja: Les había dado una maravillosa oportunidad para molestar a Ron.

– Bien, ¿No deberíamos dormir chicos? – sugirió Seamus – Voy a tener que despertarme temprano para escribir un chivo con los nombres de los duendes que tomaron parte en la revolución del 1612.

– Buena idea – dijo Dean. – creo que haré lo mismo. Binns no se dará cuenta. El ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando murió. No creo que note si hacemos trampa, ¿o no?.

– No, no creo – Ron asintió. – ¿Saben?, Harry hizo lo correcto chicos. Ni siquiera se despertó. Supongo que tuvo un día pesado. Yo también tengo sueño. Buenas noches, chicos.

– Buenas noches – Respondieron todos

Estaban a punto de entrar en el mundo de los sueños cuando la puerta del dormitorio de abrió de par en par de nuevo, aunque esta vez era Madame Pomfrey la que deslizaba hacia dentro.

Los cuatro chicos, quienes todavía estaban despiertos, se sentaron en las camas. Harry no se inmuto.

– Siento molestarlos a estas horas chicos, pero parece que todavía estaban despiertos – Dijo ella. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver una expresión de angustia y talvez, furia en su rostro anciano – Despierten a Potter – Continuo ella – La Profesora McGonagall desea hablar con él.

****

A/N2: Básicamente en este capitulo pasa algo de lo que me vine a dar cuenta mas tarde. Si alguien se da cuenta de lo que es me lo comenta.

En el próximo capitulo, Harry sostiene una 'pequeña' platica con Mcgonagall (o al revés). Talvez pase algo, mas nadie sabe... incluso yo misma... y es en serio, no me acuerdo que más pasa en el otro capitulo hasta que Agi me lo envié, no vuelvo a leerlo. :p

Aquí las contestaciones a sus reviews. Gracias por leer esto. 

****

Kat basted: Bueno, este capitulo me tomo mas tiempo (es que me vuelvo mas vaga a cada día) pero, ¡¡¡chancharara!!! ¿Te gusto el flashback?.

****

Luadica: Gracias! Espero que te guste este.

****

Cecy: bueno, desde el principio se nota que es Harry, ¿No?. Creo que todos quieren embarazar a Ginny, porque ella es quien más o menos encarna la inocencia.

****

Kiche: el hechizo como vez, Ginny trato de aprenderlo en la biblioteca. Esta vez me tome mucho más tiempo para subirlo, no traducirlo porque regularmente termino en dos días.

****

Megera1: bueno, no quiero decir mucho, pero al final Harry termina siendo un buen padre. Jeje. Y de una buena manera.


	4. Culpa

Disclaimer: Los derechos de copia de '_The Greatest Shame a Wizard Could Suffer' _publicado en Fictionalley tienen pertenencia relativa a Agivega. Los derechos de copia en español le pertenecen a Jamming With Edward, Luly, Lulybelula, Lulygirl, Looney Lovegood y un sin numero de otros nombres que al final terminan siendo YO, **Lourdes Rivera**.

El concepto original de **_HARRY POTTER_** le pertenece a la ilustre y venerada **_JK Rowling_**, los derechos de publicación son compartidos por la diosa y **_Scholastic Press_**, una **_división de Scholastic Inc_**. Los derechos de comercialización, propaganda, películas mediocres, juegos, ropa, calendarios playboy, artículos, y próximamente toallas sanitarias y artículos de higiene femenina son parte del complejo de aves de carroña **A.K.A** **_Warner Bros. Time Warner_** y mucha mas gente MILLONARIA entre las cuales **NO** estoy yo.

****

Author's Note: Para los que se están preguntando todavía... 

(*) quiere decir que es un pensamiento.

¿Y lo de arriba? Antes de que lo vayan a decir ya me di cuenta que me pase, así que no me lo repitan. XDD

Este capitulo es muy tierno. Me gusta mucho. Pueden ver cuanto Harry a crecido en madurez, etc.

****

Capitulo 4

Culpa

Mientras Harry seguía a Madame Pomfrey por el corredor, se preguntaba que era eso tan importante que McGonagall tenia que decirle, y que no podía esperar hasta la mañana. Continuaba pensando que era extraño que Madame Pomfrey no le dirigiera ni la mas mínima palabra mientras lo acompañaba a la planta baja. Harry la conocía por ser una persona alegre y habladora, así que no tenia idea de porque se comportaba tan silenciosamente.

*Oh, * Penso él *debe estar furiosa por lo que sucedió con Malfoy. Pero hey, ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Fue culpa de Neville!. Ah... seguro Malfoy debe haberle dicho que todo fue culpa mía mientras estaba en la enfermería. ¡Ese Mentiroso! Realmente merecía ser transformado en una árbol. Pero… no, ¡Seria peor que el Sauce Boxeador! _Draco, El Laurel Lunático_… o _El Diente de León Drogado_* Harry no pudo seguir pensando en otros nombres, puesto que ya habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall.

– Anda Harry – La enfermera abrió la puerta y se marcho hacia la enfermería, para ver si podía conciliar un poco de sueño – aunque, estaba segura de que no podría dormir en lo absoluto.

Harry había sido dejado ante la puerta media-abierta. Se trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. *Tengo un mal presentimiento* penso él, aun cuando no tenia idea de que se trataba el presentimiento, este seguía ahí, haciéndole peso en el estomago.

– ¡Entra Potter! – Escucho la voz de la profesora de Transformaciones desde adentro. Dio un gran respiro y entro a la oficina.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que no podía ver mas allá de su propia nariz. *¿Porque esta ella entre tanta obscuridad?* Harry se pregunto mientras se movía hacia el escritorio – Mejor dicho, hacia donde creía que estaba el escritorio. 

– ¡Toma asiento! – Le instruyo una dura voz. 

Estrecho las manos hacia delante en busca de una silla *Demonios, ¿Porque no traje mi varita? ¿Y porque ella no simplemente dice _Lumos_? Esto es raro. * Sus manos finalmente chocaron con la espalda de una silla. El chico Dudo por su segundo o dos y luego tomo asiento.

De repente una luz brillante resplandeció, apunando directamente hacia su cara, casi dejándolo ciego. El, Instintivamente levanto las manos para tapar la fuente de la luz, la cual gradualmente perdió su intensidad, pero nunca paro de iluminar su rostro. Nada mas que su rostro.

Harry trago con fuerza, pensando en dos opciones: O la pobre McGonagall se había vuelto loca, o algo realmente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. 

La situación claramente le recordaba a un interrogatorio. ¿Pero porque iba él a ser interrogado? ¿PORQUE?.

– ¿Estas sorprendido por mi extraña forma de recibirte? – pregunto la mujer, su voz sonaba seca.

– Bastante profesora – Admitió Harry. Su desagrado por la situación crecía a cada segundo.

– Seguramente te estas preguntando porque quise encontrarme contigo tan tarde – Dijo ella – No tomare mucho de tu tiempo si respondes a mis preguntas con rapidez.

*¿Rápidamente? ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!* Harry Penso. – ¡No fui yo, Profesora McGonagall!. Nunca quise convertir a Draco en un árbol floreciente, y nunca me burle de el, Y nunca me enamoraría de Gato, y mucho menos si le pertenece a Filch, y…

– No tengo idea de que me hablas, Potter, – Dijo Minerva interrumpiendo – Pero seguramente no tiene nada que ver con lo que voy a tratar contigo.

– ¿No? – Harry junto las cejas. Si no quería hablar acerca de Draco, o sobre el enamorándose de la Señora Norris, ¿Sobre que podía ser?

– Me gustaría hablar contigo respecto a la Señorita Weasley. – Dijo ella tristemente.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Madame Pomfrey los habría visto besuqueándose? ¿Le habría contado a Minerva? Ah, Seguro, Eso debía ser... – Yo… Yo prometo no besarla nunca mas mientras estemos en la escuela Profesora. ¿Puedo irme ya?. 

– No estoy interesada en que usted y Virginia se _Besen_, Potter. – Respondió McGonagall sin animo – Pero, por supuesto tiene que ver mucho con eso… ¿La amas?

– Esteee, Profesora… Yo… – No tenia idea de porque la mujer le hacia preguntas tan personales.

– Con un Si, o un No, bastara

– Bueno, Si. – Dijo asintiendo – Pero, ¿Porque?…

– ¿La amas lo suficiente para casarte con ella?

– ¿Que? – Exclamo pestañeando con sorpresa. – ¿Casarnos?. Tan solo tengo 17, y ella es... menor de edad, y…

– No deberías sentirte muy joven para casarte, si no te sentiste muy joven para embarazarla.

– ¿¿¿¿¿PARA QUE????? – Harry sintió que se caía de la silla. – Que… ¿Que fue lo que dijo?– Pregunto con rapidez.

– Dije que Ginny esta esperando un bebe… y tengo todas las razones para creer que ese bebe es TUYO – Apunto su dedo índice hacia el.

– Eso esta completamente fuera de discusión profesora – Protesto el chico, poniendose mas nervioso que serio – Ella implemento el Anti-Conc… uh… – Rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos *¡Me delate yo mismo!*

McGonagall le regalo una amplia sonrisa – Así que, ¿Estas listo para casarte o no?

* * * * *

Harry Deseaba que tan solo hubiese sido una pesadilla.

Lamentablemente, no lo era. Mientras caminaba de regreso a el dormitorio, no conseguía parar de tropezar con estatuas de Magos y Brujas que no habían estado allí antes. O, talvez lo habían estado... Pero simplemente estaba demasiado distraído para cuidar hacia donde iba. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a el! 

¿O si?

Ahora la prediccion que había tenido Trelawney volvía a su mente de nuevo. ¡La vieja loca había tenido razón! Había estado hablando de su hijo… ¡SU hijo!.

Tuvo que detenerse y recostarse contra un muro, sentía que iba a desmayarse si no encontraba algo contra que sostenerse. 

Apretándose los ojos con fuerza, Rezaba por despertar. Despertar para ver que todo el día – el peor de su existencia – no hubiese sido mas que un mal sueño, nada mas. 

El había pasado por mas experiencias terribles en sus diecisiete años que cualquier persona durante toda una vida: El perder a sus padres, Ser criado por personas que lo odiaban y despreciaban, tener que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro en varias ocasiones, Pelear contra dragones, Perder sus huesos, Sufrir una mordida de serpiente y además de ser golpeado por el Sauce Boxeador, Sobrevivir la maldición del _Avada Kedavra_ en dos ocasiones. Pero nada de eso podía siquiera comparase a el increíble peso que había sido puesto sobre sus hombros esa noche. 

Iba a ser Padre. 

__

¿Un padre? 

¿Cómo podría ser uno?. El mismo nunca tuvo un padre. No sabia como debía ser un buen padre -, lo único que sabia era que debía ser todo lo contrario al Tío Vernon.

¿Y que iba a decir Ginny cuando le dijera? Porque era El quien tenia que decirle - no Pomfrey, ni McGonagall, ni alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con el hijo de ambos.

El Hijo de Ambos…

Harry sintió un extraño, y desconocido calor crecer por todo su cuerpo, causando que su corazón le saltara del pecho. 

*O Dios Mío, ¿En que me he metido?.* Harry tomo un respiro y tan pronto como sintió que sus piernas podían soportar su peso, continuo su camino de vuelta hacia el dormitorio 

En la habitación los cuatro chicos dormían plácidamente. Aunque claramente Ron había intentado quedarse despierto y esperar a Harry para preguntarle sobre lo que McGonagall le había dicho, no pudo evitar dormirse. 

Harry camino de puntillas hacia su cama, lanzo su túnica contra una silla y se acostó de espaldas. Eran casi las doce. Estaba seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

De todos modos, Al menos Ginny podría descansar ahora – Sabia que a partir del día de mañana ella tampoco podría volver a dormir.

*Tengo que decírselo en la tarde* Penso El. Aun no tenia idea de como.

*Esta bien, Gin, Veras, Pomfrey te mintió a ti, y a todo el mundo. No tienes una enfermedad llamada… lo-que-sea. Vas a tener un bebe* Movió la cabeza a ambos lados. – Es demasiado tonto.

*Ginny, ¿Te casarías conmigo? Por favor, todo a sido considerado, cásate si no quieres traerle desgracia y vergüenza a tu familia* Harry analizo por un momento *… oh, no, demasiado formal*

*¿Que Hay, Gin'?. Siento decirte esto, Pero, ¿Recuerdas cuando te lo metí en la piscina de los prefectos? Bueno, quedaste embarazada. ¿Te casas conmigo?* Harry se golpeo la frente. – ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo mejor, Potter? – Se pregunto a si mismo.

*Oh, Ginny. Debo decirte algo muy importante. Por Favor, No te asustes. Se que debe ser un poco atemorizante, pero de alguna forma lo manejaremos… juntos.* Harry asintió. *Así esta mucho mejor. Necesita algo de refinamiento, pero creo que funcionara. Necesita funcionar.*

Ya que el sueño lo había eludido durante toda la noche, Harry decidió 'prepararse' para el examen de historia del día siguiente. Tomo su varita, susurro _Lumos_ y empezó a escribir una hoja de trampas. La posibilidad de ser atrapado le hacia sentir como si un sable lo cortara por la mitad, pero Binns atrapándolo haciendo trampa no era nada comparado con McGonagall hablándole acerca de el embarazo de Ginny. 

Por lo único que rezaba era por no quedarse dormido durante el examen.

* * * * *

A la mañana siguiente Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean encontraron a Harry completamente vestido, aplastando un pedazo de hoja con nombres y fechas copiados de un libro que yacía abierto sobre su estomago. Su cabeza estaba sobre sus hombros, sus lentes se habían deslizado hasta la punta de su nariz. Su varita flotaba en medio del aire, todavía encendida. 

– Debe haber tenido una noche difícil chicos – declaro Dean mientras Ron se acercaba a Harry para despertarlo. 

– Oye, compañero, ¡Levántate! ¡Es hora de el desayuno!

Harry pestañeo, detuvo los ojos de par en par y por un minuto no tuvo idea de que sucedía, era una mañana igual a las demás, ¿No?

__

Oh, no, no lo era.

Le echo un vistazo a su varita y de repente recordó porque se había quedado despierto por tanto tiempo. 

No. No era por causa del examen de historia de la magia, era por su terrible Culpa.

– Oye, ¿Estas bien? – Ron pregunto después de dos minutos de silencio. ¿Que le sucedía a su amigo?. Solía ser mas animado.

– Esteee... Si, Estoy bien – Respondió Harry, reajustando sus anteojos y atrapando su varita – ¡_Nox_! – La luz se había apagado, Se volteo hacia Ron. – Me quede despierto estudiando toda la noche. Eso es todo.

– _Estudiando,_ ¿eh? – Dijo Seamus con picardía, señalando el chivo en la cama de Harry – No te preocupes, nosotros también hemos escrito algunos de esos, Solo para asegurarnos de no olvidar a _Rodolfo el Ridículo_ y a _Alfredo el Apestoso_.

Harry Sonrío y siguió a los chicos escaleras abajo 

* * * * *

– Buenos, Hermi. – Ron Saludo a su nueva Novia quien estaba inmersamente sumergida en la lectura de el segundo volumen de la _Biografía_ del _Bello Bill _en la mesa, mientras comía un emparedado.

– Buenos Días Ron. – Dijo sin mirarlo. 

– Hola Hermione. – Dijo Harry – ¿Que estas leyendo? Alguna información adicional acerca de las revoluciones de los duendes ¿Quizás?.

La chica se volvió Roja – No. Ya he estudiado para el examen. Tan solo decidí incrementar mi conocimiento acerca de la magia india.

– ¿India? – Harry Pregunto.

– Ah, Es solo el Bello Bill. – Explico Ron.

– ¿Quien?

– Lord William Montgomery de el siglo pasado – Ron respondió. – El era muy apuesto. Así que obtuvo el sobrenombre el Bello Bill. Paso dos décadas en la India, haciendo estudios acerca de los hechizos locales. Aprendió mucho acerca del encantamiento de serpientes, como manejarlas y cosas de esas. Pero de acuerdo a su madre, su trabajo mas significante fue el libro '_Porque las vacas son animales sagrados, aun cuando ni siquiera poseen poderes mágicos_'. Y por cierto Harry, ¿Que quería decirte McGonagall a las diez de la noche?.

Harry se alarmo – Nada… digo, ella quería hablar acerca del equipo de Quidditch. 

Hermione al fin despego la mirada del libro – ¿A las Diez?

– Supongo que no se dio cuenta cuan tarde era – Harry se encogió de hombros y rezo porque ni Ron ni Hermione hicieran mas preguntas. Odiaba el tener que mentir, especialmente a sus mejores amigos.

Tuvo suerte. Hermione estaba demasiado interesada en _Biografía del Bello Bill_ para hacer preguntas y Ron estaba tan hambriento que decidió usar su boca para comer en vez de hablar.

Harry empezó a revolver su chocolate demasiado caliente, sin prestar mayor atención a nadie alrededor de el. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos del Gran Comedor. Estaban con Ginny. Todavía no sabia como darle la impactante noticia. De repente una idea apareció en su mente: ¿Que tal si le preguntaba a Sirius?. 

Desde que su inocencia había sido probada el año anterior, Sirius Black había estado trabajando con Arthur Weasley en su departamento de mal uso de artefactos Muggles. 

Por supuesto que no era el trabajo correcto para un Mago tan talentoso como Sirius – pero hasta donde Harry sabia – su Padrino estaba satisfecho con al menos tener algo útil que hacer. Todavía había mucha gente que desconfiaba de el y no creían en su inocencia, pero muchos otros, no tenían duda de que no había sido culpable. El año pasado Black ayudo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a escapar de otro ataque – uno bastante serio – y así ganando la confianza de muchas familias mágicas.

*Esta bien. Le escribiré una carta después del examen. * Harry penso.

Cuando el trío se levanto de la mesa, una voz maliciosa los detuvo:

– Hey, Potter. ¿Me invitaras a tu Boda? – Era Malfoy, por supuesto.

La mente de Harry se congelo. ¿Cómo Draco sabia sobre su matrimonio impuesto? ¿Le había contado McGonagall o talvez Pomfrey? ¿Pero, porque a _El_, entre todo el mundo?

– Que… ¿De que hablas? – Harry se volvió hacia Malfoy.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esparció en el rostro de el chico rubio – Escuche acerca de tu romance con la Señora Norris. Tengo curiosidad de saber cuando será la boda. ¿Va Weasley a ser tu padrino? Creo que no. Deberías pedirle a Granger que te preste su gato para ese rol tan importante. Y las nuevas y hediondas mascotas de Hagrid podrían ser las damas de honor.

– ¡Cállate Malfoy! – Grito Hermione. – Y considera lo que estas diciendo 'Señor Manzano Floreciente'

– Apuesto a que estabas disfrutando el verme así, ¿No? – Malfoy hizo una mueca. – ¿Pero sabes?, Aun así, ¡Me veía mejor que tu amigo manoseándose con el gato de el conserje! 

– Yo no estaba… – Comenzó a decir Harry, pero Ron lo tomo de el brazo y lo saco de el comedor.

* * * * *

Además de el ruido de las plumas sobre el papel, nada podía escucharse en la habitación. El Profesor Binns estaba acariciando su barba astral mientras observaba su escritorio, en firme creencia de que ninguno de sus estudiantes jamas se atrevería a hacer trampa. Por eso nunca utilizaba hechizos anti-trampas. Confiaba en sus estudiantes mas que en su propia habilidad para enseñar. ¿La verdad?, No debería.

Después de que todos entregaron sus exámenes, El fantasma se marcho de el salón, flotando por el medio de el candelabro y hacia el techo.

– Este fue el mejor examen que jamas haya hecho – Declaro Ron sonriente, mientras el trío avanzaba hacia el ala oeste de el castillo, y hacia su próxima clase – Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. 

– Claro, nunca paraste de hacer trampa – Hermione le dio una mirada desaprobadora – De esa manera nunca aprenderás nada acerca de las revoluciones de los Duendes.

– ¿A quien la importa? – Ron rió. – ¿Cierto, Harry?

– ¿Ah? – Harry parecía confundido – Lo siento, Estaba pensando.

– ¿Pensando? ¿El que? – Pregunto Hermione. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que Harry no los escuchara..

– Perdón. – Murmuro – Debo ir a la lechuzeria. Los veo en quince minutos. Si estoy tarde para el principio de la lección, díganle al Profesor Lupin que vuelvo pronto, ¿Bien?

Hermione observaba a Harry correr escaleras arriba, Ron hablo: – Algo anda mas con el. A estado así de distraído desde que despertó. Algo lo esta molestando bastante. Pero no quiere contarme.

– Es como si no fuese el mismo – Declaro la chica – Presiento que su comportamiento extraño tiene que ver con su visita a la oficina de McGonagall anoche.

– Debes estar en lo correcto – Ron asintió – No creo que hablaran sobre _Quidditch_.

– Estoy segura de que no lo hicieron – Dijo Hermione solemnemente – ¿Pero, porque iba Harry a mentirnos?

– No lo se… ¿Porque sigo presintiendo que algo malo va a pasar?

– Porque sigues tomando las estúpidas clases de la Profesora Trelawney. Debiste haberlas dejado hace mucho y haber aprendido algo real. No importa. Vamos, Tenemos que llegar a DCAO.

– Esta Bien – El chico sonrió y tomo su mano. Ella no mostraba señal alguna de estar enfadada con el por la platica de la noche anterior. Ambos entraron a el aula agarrados de las manos.

Mientras tanto, Harry se sentaba cerca de una ventana en la lechuzeria con un pedazo de papel en la mano. Su lechuza Hedwig, Blanca como la nieve, estaba haciendo alegres volteretas en el aire, volaba afuera de la ventana y luego volvía, mostrándole a Harry cuan ansiosa estaba por entregar su carta.

– Muy bien Chica, Bien, Por favor, quédate quieta un poco. ¡Estas distrayéndome! – Harry acaricio la cabeza de la lechuza – Déjame terminar con esto.

Hedwig ululó, recordándole que ni siquiera había empezado a escribir la carta. Harry dejo salir un largo suspiro. No sabia como escribirle la carta a Sirius. Su padrino estaría muy decepcionado de el, por supuesto.

– Perfecto – Murmuro a regañadientes y empezó a reír nervioso.

Querido Sirius,

Me temo que voy a dejarte sin aire con esta carta, pero no es por eso que la he escrito. Al contrario: Me gustaría pedirte consejo, confiando en tu sabiduría y amplia experiencia (Aunque estoy seguro de que nunca estuviste en medio de un problema como el mío.) Bien, no le daré mas vueltas al arbusto: Esto_ enamorado de Ginny Weasley. Eso no seria un problemas en si, pero bueno, ya pasamos la parte platónica de nuestra relación y_...

– ¡Cuan difícil es siquiera escribirlo! – Dijo soltando un gran respiro, luego continuo escribiendo.

__

…Ella esta embarazada. Se que hicimos lo mas estúpido que se puede hacer, pero ya paso y no puede ser cambiado. Esta noche tendré que darle a Ginny la noticia, y te podrás imaginar cuan sorprendida ve estar. El problema es que no tengo idea sobre como decirle, pero tiene que saberlo – eventualmente lo se dará cuenta, ¿No?. Fue lo suficientemente extraño para mi el tener que saberlo primero, incluso antes que ella – McGonagall me lo contó anoche – Presumo que Madame Pomfrey la habrá contado. (Pomfrey examino a Ginny luego de que se desmayara ayer, durante la clase de transformaciones.) ¡McGonagall insiste en que me case con ella! Sirius, ¡la mera idea me produce escalofríos!. Amo a Ginny, en serio, pero sabes que somos demasiado jóvenes, y ni siquiera sabemos como ser padres. (Al menos yo no.) Cuando pienso en el momento en que le deba contar a Ginny sintió como si miles de mariposas volaran dentro de mi estomago. ¿Que sucederá si me dice que no? ¿Que pasara cuando todos sepan lo del bebe? Eventualmente lo se, se darán cuenta. No creo que sea algo que se pueda ocultar por mucho tiempo, ¿O si? ¿Podrías ayudarme de alguna forma? ¿Tal vez darme alguna clase de consejo? (Y por favor, no envíes una howler, No importa cuanto sientas que debes enviarla, no lo hagas. Recuerda que tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, al menos hasta que Dumbledore regrese...)

Gracias en adelanto por entender,

Harry

__

– Ya, termine _–_ le regalo a Hedwig una media-sonrisa. Ella se detuvo en sus rodillas mientras el acomodaba el mensaje su pata. _– _Vuela directamente hacia Sirius, ve lo mas rápido que puedas, y regresa tan pronto como el haya escrito una respuesta. Date prisa. Es Urgente. _– _La lechuza ululó en afirmación.

* * * * *

__

– …Y por eso es que el conocimiento de esas maldiciones antiguas es tan importante. El Señor Weasley seguramente podrá darnos detalles interesantes acerca de las maldiciones Egipcias… Oh, que alegría verlo Señor Potter. –El Profesor Lupin se volteo hacia el chico, quien había llegado con diez minutos de retraso a la lección – Toma asiento por favor y presta atención a la presentación de el Señor Weasley acerca de las maldiciones que protegen las tumbas de los Faraones y Reyes de Egipto.

Harry asintió y se sentó al tiempo que Ron se levantaba y caminaba hacia un proyector que se encontraba cerca de la pizarra. 

– Esteee, profesor, No muy seguro de saber utilizar esto – Dijo el sorprendido.

– Lo siento Ron, Pero me temo que yo tampoco se utilizarlo – Lupin sonrió. – Los padres de uno de mis estudiantes de familia Muggle le dio esto a la escuela como un regalo. La Profesora McGonagall me dijo que se utiliza para mostrar fotos, pero no tuvo tiempo de explicar como funciona. Bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe como encender este aparato?.

Dean Thomas levanto la mano. El había crecido entre Muggles, así que sabia como utilizar este tipo de cosas.

– ¿Si, Señor Thomas? – El profesor Sonrío – Siéntase libre de ayudarnos.

– No creo que este proyectos sirva de mucho aquí profesor. – Dean admitió. – Funciona con Electricidad. 

– Ah, ¿eclecticidad? – La cara de Ron se encendió. – Mi papa esta completamente fascinado con ella. Aunque a tenido algunos choques eclecticos, le sigue gustando.

– ¡Imagínate los diez únicos cabellos que tiene el Señor Weasley en la cabeza parados por la fricción! – Seamus le susurro a Harry. Este no pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensarlo. Hermione les dio a ambos una mirada de desprecio. Se volvió hacia Lupin y dijo: – Aun si supiéramos como utilizar este proyector, de todos modos no podríamos utilizarlo en Hogwarts. Sabe que los aparatos Muggle no funcionan dentro de el Aura mágica de el castillo.

– Por supuesto tienes Razón Hermione – Remus contesto – Bien Ron, si no podemos utilizar esto... – miro el aparato por un segundo como si estuviera contaminado – lo que sea, por favor distribuye tus fotos entre los estudiantes y háblanos acerca de las maldiciones.

– Seguro profesor. – Asintió Ron – Bueno, saben que mi familia y yo estuvimos en Egipto hace cuatro años. Ganamos el… olvídenlo. Así que fuimos y vimos todas las pirámides y las tumbas en el Valle de los Reyes. Mis hermanos Gemelos querían atrapar a Percy dentro de una pirámide, pero mama no lo permitió, no que no mereciera quedar atrapado allí, pero… ¿pueden imaginar el terrible destino al que hubiese estado expuesto?. La gran pirámide esta protegida por un hechizo aun mas mortífero que el _Avada Kedavra_.

– ¡Tonterías! – Seamus lo interrumpió. – ¡Nada puede ser mas mortífero que eso!

– ¿Quieres intentarlo Seamus? – Ron pregunto. – El _Avada Kedavra_ solo te hace morir, sin sufrir ningún daño. Pero esas maldiciones te tormentan antes de matarte. Son como una combinación entre _Crucio _y _Avada Kedavra_. Primero, cien escarabajos negros comienzan a morderte las piernas, introduciéndose dentro de tu cuerpo. Luego, los esqueletos de los sacerdotes que escoltan a el Faraón te persiguen con sus sables hasta que entras a la cámara de descanso de el faraón, allí, la propia momia del Faraón te estrangula con sus propias manos.

– Mi familia esta planeando un viaje a Egipto el próximo verano – Dijo Lavender Brown. – Creo nos vendría mejor el Caribe.

La clase empezó a reír.

– Muchas Gracias por su presentación Señor Weasley. Yo mismo no pudiese haberlo explicado mejor – Lupin se puso de pie. – Ahora vamos a aprender como combatir a las momias atacantes...

* * * * *

Después del desayuno Harry visito a Hagrid. Le había prometido una visita el día anterior, pero no pudo, gracias a el incidente con la Señora Norris.

Cuando entro a la cabaña de madera un terrible mal olor lo golpeo de frente. Inmediatamente recordó lo que Malfoy había dicho acerca de las nuevas y apestosas mascotas de Hagrid.

– Ha…¿Hagrid? – Harry se tapo la nariz – ¿Que es lo que apesta?

El Enorme Mitad-Gigante se volvió hacia el. Traía la sonrisa mas grande que Harry alguna vez había visto – Vamos, Ven Harry, Ven, ¡Tienes que verlos!

– ¿Quien? ¿Que?

Hagrid lo guió hacia una esquina en donde yacian un monton de bolas medio-verdes – Ahora dime Harry, ¿No son maravillosos? – Le pregunto con una voz tal, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

– Esteee, ¿Son un nuevo tipo de bludgers que hacen que los jugadores se desmayen por el mal olor, en vez de tumbarlos de sus escobas? – Sugirió Harry.

– Naa. – Hagrid negó con la cabeza – Son Marcianos verdaderos.

– ¿Verdaderos?. ¿El que? – Harry elevo una ceja Hagrid debía haberse vuelto loco.

– Marcianos. – Repitió el cuidador – Olymp me los consiguió con un mago ruso. Tu sabes, Los magos rusos hacían viajes secretos a Marte para competir con los magos Norteamericanos. De hecho, los Norteamericanos fueron los primeros' en llegar a Marte con sus escobas '_Por-El-Vacio-Espacial-2002'_ pero los Rusos fueron los primeros en encontrar vida inteligente en el planeta.

*¿Inteligente?* Harry penso. Con toda seguridad el nunca llamaría inteligente al algo o a alguien con tan mal olor – Esteee, Hagrid, ¿Que pueden hacer? ¿Porque son especiales aparte de por su '_interesante'_ olor?.

– Por que Harry, ¡Son de Marte! ¡Es suficiente para que sean especiales!

– Ah, seguro. – Harry aspiro, dejando salir el aire por la boca – ¿Y que vas a hacer con unas pelotas marcianas? ¿Jugar al Quidditch con ellas?.

– Oh, no. – Hagrid refunfuño. – No se quedaran así. Son muy jóvenes. Por eso parecen pelotas, pero luego se abren y empiezan a crecer.

– ¿Creceeeer? – Harry creyó por un momento que su corazón se había detenido – ¿_Cuan grande se van a poner_?

– Esteee… A decir verdad, no tengo idea – Se encogió de Hombros. 

Harry asintió. – ¿Que te parece si vamos afuera a hablar sobre estas creaturas maravillosas?

– Bien – Hagrid afirmo, aunque de alguna forma sin quererlo. No quería dejar a sus preciosas nuevas mascotas solas.

Se sentaron frente a la casa, Fang inmediatamente corrió hacia Harry, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de el.

– El te extrañaba. No nos habías visitado en dos semanas – Dijo Hagrid en tono reprobador.

– Lo siento. He estado ocupado – Contesto el muchacho.

– Algo anda mal contigo – dijo en gigante gentilmente – Abre tu corazón, vamos. ¿Puedo ayudarte?.

– Si solamente pudieras. 

– Oh, creo que se que es. – Hagrid rió. – Te estas lamentando por el incidente que sucedió con el gato de Filch, ¿Es eso?

Harry negó con la cabeza – No Hagrid. Es mucho peor que eso.

– ¿Peor? ¿Que es lo que me estas diciendo? – Hagrid pregunto en tono preocupado. – No te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene secretos.

– Desearía guardar este para siempre.

– Suena bastante serio – Declaro el cuidador – ¿Tiene algo que ver con Ya-Sabes-Quien?

– Desearía que fuera así de fácil. Voldemort solo me mataría. Pero esto desatara un escándalo terrible, y voy a ser expulsado. Esta vez nada puede ser cambiado. Talvez esta sea la ultima vez que hablemos el uno con el otro, Hagrid.

– No, no, Harry, ¡No digas tal cosa!. No pueden expulsarte, no importa lo que hayas hecho.

– Pero hice lo mas despreciable que alguien puede hacer. – Contesto el chico – Y todavía no puedo creer que se lo haya hecho a la persona que amo mas en este mundo.

– ¿Quien?

– Ginny – Harry dio un respiro.

– ¿El que? – Hagrid pregunto

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos de el gigante, así que se lo contó a sus zapatos y a el piso – Esta embarazada.

– ¿Que? – los ojos de Hagrid se volvieron tan grandes, que amenazaban con salirse de su lugar – ¿Estas bromeando?

Harry negó con la cabeza – Comprenderé si no quieres volver a ser mi amigo. Voy a perder a cada uno de mis amigos de todas formas.

– Pero Harry, ¿Como podrías pensar que no querría volver a ser tu amigo? Y ¿A que te refieres con que 'vas a perder a todos tus amigos'?

– Piensa Hagrid, – Harry reunió el coraje suficiente para levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos de el cuidador de terrenos – Cuando Ron sepa lo que le hice a su hermana menor, va a querer matarme. Hermione también va a odiarme… y no voy a tener a nadie.

– Siempre estaré aquí para ti chico – Contesto el gigante, colocando su mano en el hombro de Harry y apretándolo con gentileza – Siempre. Y voy a ser un gran tío para tu hijo también… Si es que quieres que lo sea.

– Gracias Hagrid. – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry. La primera verdadera sonrisa que había tenido desde la tarde anterior. 

****

Author's note: ¿Ven que buen amigo es Hagrid?. Me encanta, aun cuando no es mi favorito. No me contaron nada, así que díganme. ¿Ya leyeron el libro 5?. Si no, no les puedo contar en de que me di cuenta hace rato...

Gracias por sus increíbles reviews. Me encantan. Pero no me las cojo solo para mi, así que las compartiré con Agi. 

__

Bere Radcliffe: Bueno, Dime si leíste el libro 5 y te contesto la pregunta.

__

Ly: Estaba por decir eso. Voy a subir uno a la semana. Todos los martes subo uno, así que pueden venir a leer regularmente. Subí este mas temprano porque... bueno, porque sí... Tengo el poder... hahahaha.

Espero que este te guste también.

__

Irene: ¡Por supuesto que no!. Gracias por dejar tu opinión, la valoro mucho... ¡En realidad pienso lo mismo!, Creo que todo paso demasiado rápido. No lo escribí yo, si así hubiese sido lo hubiese llevado mas despacio. Pero tiene una razón. Este Fic es bien largo. Gracias de nuevo, espero que sigas leyendo.

__

Ginny Potter W: ¿De casualidad no eres la misma Gin W de Harrylatino.com (el chat)?.

Eso no te lo puedo decir, ¡Así que sigue leyendo!. Gracias muchas por el comentario.

****

Espero que les haya gustado. 

¿Ven ese pequeño botoncito debajo?, Denle clic y ¡Déjenme Review!.


	5. Sueños y Confesiones

****

Disclaimer: SOY LA DUEÑA DE WARNER BROS. INC Y HARRY POTTER. ¡¡¡Hurra!!!. Atrás mis pobres plebeyos... hay dinero para todos.

A/N: Sé que estaba supuesta a subir este la semana pasada. Lo que pasa es que todo se me junta. La escuela, el instituto, tareas y encima no encontraba ni la computadora ni la fuente (raro, ¿no?). Bueno, como compensación voy a subir dos capítulos esta semana. ¡Sean felices!

GRACIAS.

****

Capitulo 5

Sueños y Confesiones

Poco tiempo después de su charla, Hagrid se alejo junto a Fang. Tenia que enseñarles a los de tercer año acerca de los conejos vampiros que vivían en los rincones alrededor del castillo. Debido a que a Harry no le quedaba ninguna otra leccion ese día, este había decidido descansar frente de la cabaña del gigante. Se sentó sobre el césped, apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la casa. 

Los gritos y murmuros de los de tercer año mientras perseguían a los conejos vampiro no lo molestaban, mas bien lo arrullaron hasta quedarse dormidito. 

Ni bien había quedado rendido cuando ya había empezado a soñar...

…Estaba en su segundo año. Era el 14 de Febrero. Gilderoy Lockhart se encontraba sonriente usando su túnica rosa, explicándoles porque el Día de San Valentín era el día más maravilloso del año. Ron justo le había dicho a Hermione que esperaba que ella no hubiese sido una de esas cuarenta y dos personas que le habían enviado felicitaciones a Lockhart. Hermione se sonrojo y empezó a buscar algo frenéticamente en su bolso. Harry tenia la impresión que no había ninguna razón para celebrar el Día de San Valentín, cuando un enano de aspecto intimidante con dos alas en la espalda y un arpa dorada entre las manos grito su nombre: – Oye, ¡'Arry Potter! ¡Tienes una tarjeta!.

Harry quiso correr, pero el enano fue más rápido, este lo agarro y lo hizo caer. – ¡Vas a escuchar tu felicitación 'Arry Potter! – Le grito al sorprendido chico. Acto seguido se enderezo, aclaro la garganta y empezó a cantar. 

__

Verdes son sus ojos, como esmeraldas brillantes,

Por mas que el quiera no podrá dejarme,

Fecundo nuestro hijo, no lo puede negar, 

Lo mejor que ha hecho, lo mejor que hará.

Harry penso que iba a desmayarse. Los ojos de todos los estudiantes estaban sobre él. Algunos de ellos tenían las bocas abiertas, algunos murmuraban, otros simplemente lo observaban. Alguien hablo entre el casi necio silencio – Bueno, díganme. ¡¿Que otra cosa se podía esperar del famoso Potter?! – Era Malfoy por supuesto. 

– ¿Quién te envió esto Harry? – Ron se volvió hacia su amigo – ¿A quien preñaste?

– ¿A quien, Weasley? – Dijo Malfoy casi con lastima – Cual otra, sino a tu hermana.

– ¿Que? – Chillo Ron. Acto seguido comenzó a buscar a Ginny entre la multitud. La chica consiguió con esfuerzo quitar a todos de su camino y se encamino hacia delante. 

– ¡No creo que a Potter le haya gustado tu regalo! – le dijo Draco mientras ella se alejaba.

– Draco, ¡Eres peor que todos los Boggarts sobre la faz de la tierra! – Chillo Hermione furiosa.

– ¿Un Boggart? – Ron y Harry se volvieron hacia ella. – ¡Todavía no hemos aprendido sobre los Boggarts Hermione! ¡Toca el año próximo!

– ¿A quien le importa? – Hermione se encogió de hombros.

De repente la escena cambio. Estaban en el salón de profesores con Remus Lupin en el 3er año. Severus Snape salió de un armario. – ¡_Ridikkulus_! – Dijo Neville, la voz le temblaba. En un instante Snape estaba usando las ropas de la abuela de Neville. La clase rió con fuerza.

– Tu turno Harry. – Lupin se volvió hacia él.

– Pero, Profesor, se supone que no me enfrente a mi Boggart en esta escena, ¿O no?. Sabe que se convertiría en un Dementor o quizás en el mismo Voldemort. Usted no quiere asustar a la clase, ¿O si?. Luego me va a enseñar el _Expecto Patronum _de todos modos...

– No, Harry, Es tiempo de que te enfrentes a tu Boggart. Debes estar preparado, será aterrorizante.

El chico trago tan fuerte que creyó que se había tragado las amígdalas con todo, elevo su varita y se preparo para gritar '_Ridikkulus_'.

El armario se abrió lentamente, dejando ver una chica pelirroja – Una Ginny Weasley con un embarazo ya bastante avanzado – ¡Hola Harry! – Le saludo con la mando izquierda, puesto que con la derecha tenia agarrado el helado mas grande que Harry había visto en su vida – Me acabo de comer un Banana-Split, pero me quede con hambre – Explico Ginny – Es que, ahora como por dos...

La mente de Harry se movió con rapidez. Trataba de encontrar alguna salida. Quería ridiculizar al Boggart – pero no encontraba forma alguna. - Ginny embarazada no tenia nada de gracioso, especialmente cuando estaba embarazada con SU hijo.

– ¿Que es lo que esperas Harry? – Lupin sonrió – Adelante, la clase se esta empezando a aburrir.

– No puedo Profesor. Simplemente no puedo... – murmuro fuera de si.

– Si no lo haces los otros Boggarts te atacaran Harry – El profesor le advirtió.

– No puedo… No puedo… – El chico movió la cabeza en negación a si mismo. En ese momento, todos los Boggarts lo rodearon, atrapándolo, halando su cabello, apretándole la nariz, pellizacandole los brazos… 

…Entonces, El muchacho despertó con un respiro.

– ¿uh? – Lo primero que vio fue a Hedwig apoyada en su hombro. Había estado picando su oreja gentilmente. – Oh, Gracias. Hedwig, Tuve el sueño más terrible... Fue aun más terrible que las veces en que soñé que Voldemort asesinaba a alguien... – la miro perplejo por un momento – ¿Ya tienes la respuesta? 

La lechuza ululó amigablemente y lo dejo desatar la carta de su pata. El, tomo la carta, la desdoblo y empezó a leer.

__

Harry,

Tienes razón. Ginny y Tu EN VERDAD hicieron lo más estúpido que alguien podría hacer a tu edad. No te preocupes, No planeaba enviarte una Howler – aunque muy bien te lo mereces jovencito. El único consejo que puedo ofrecerte es que seas totalmente sincero con esa pobre muchacha. No le des mas vueltas a el asunto y ve directo a el grano. A las mujeres no les gusta que las hagan esperar. 

Escribiste que casarte te da escalofríos – lo entiendo Harry, pero recomiendo fuertemente lo que te aconsejo la profesora McGonagall – TIENES que casarte con Ginny. No debes dejarla en medio del problema, y si de verdad la amas (como dijiste que lo hacías), estoy seguro que le hubieses propuesto matrimonio tarde o temprano. (Bueno, talvez más tarde que temprano, pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder), Míralo por el lado positivo: Tu hijo (o hija) va a estar encantado de tener unos padres con los que se pueda llevar tan bien.

Ahora, ve directamente hacia donde Ginny, y recuerda: La honestidad es la mejor política.

Escríbeme mañana y cuéntame como te fue con la ''Pequeña'' confesión – y proposición. 

Cuídate, a ti, y a tu familia,

Sirius. 

– ¿Mi familia? – Harry se volvió hacia Hedwig. – ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Esta hablando de MI familia! ¡Mi propia familia! – La lechuza empujo su emplumada cabeza contra la mejilla de el chico – Si, Si, Hedwig, También eres parte de mi familia, pero imagínate... ¡Pronto tendré una verdadera familia!, Digo, Si Ginny no se asusta y acepta casarse conmigo. ¿Que crees? ¿Crees que se case conmigo?.

Hedwig movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, como si estuviese asintiendo.

– Gracias Hedwig, me has ayudado mucho – Harry la rodeo con sus abrazos, abrazándola con fuerza – tanto como un ser humano puede abrazar a un ave. – Bueno, tengo que ir y decirle que va a ser madre. ¡Deséame suerte! – Le sonrió a la lechuza, luego corrió en dirección al castillo.

* * * * *

– No e visto a Harry desde la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. – Ron se lanzo hacia una silla al lado de Hermione. 

– Tampoco yo – contesto ella.

– Por supuesto que no lo has visto. Has pasado todo el tiempo aquí en la biblioteca – Le aclaro Ron – ¿Todavía a lees ''El Bello Bill''?

– No seas infantil Ron – Le hizo una mueca – E estado leyendo acerca de las enfermedades no-magicas en esperanza de encontrar algo acerca de la enfermedad de tu hermana.

– No es necesario Hermi. – Ron alzo la mano y tomo un mechón de pelo de la chica y empezó a jugar con él – Ella esta bien, Madame Pomfrey la dejara salir de la enfermería mañana.

– Todavía tengo esa sensación... de que nos están ocultando algo Ron – La chica cerro el libro que había estado leyendo.

– Y luego dices que le presto demasiada atención a la profesora Trelawney… – Ron negó con la cabeza a manera juguetona – Eres tu quien esta empezando a hablar como ella. ¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte? – La mano de el chico se deslizo lentamente desde su pelo hacia la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola suavemente. 

– No estoy preocupada – susurro ella

– ¿No?

– No.

– Bien – Termino la discusión, regalándole un gentil beso.

– ¡Que escena! – Dijo una voz punzante en voz alta – ¿No tienen ustedes miedo a quedarse así... Pegados juntos?

Ron y Hermione dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos, tenían una muy buena variante de el color rosa en sus rostro.

– ¡Malfoy! – Ron cerro los puños con fuerza – ¿Estabas espiándonos?.

– No, ¿Porque iba a estarlo? – dijo Draco alarmado – No encuentro nada interesante en ustedes dos. No son la gran sensación. Uno de los raquíticos Weasleys enamorado de la sangresucia Granger. ¿A quien iba a importarle?

– ¿Entonces que diablos haces aquí? – Ron frunció el ceño.

– ¿Que? No me creerías si te dijera que estoy a punto de leer un libro, ¿O Si? – Draco hizo una mueca con los labios – Y tendrías razón. No es por eso que estoy aquí.

– ¿Entonces? – Hermione elevo las cejas.

– Como ya resalte, ustedes no son la gran sensación chicos, pero su precioso amigo, Potter definitivamente es una, Y sospecho que algo _realmente sensacional_ esta por ocurrirle.

– ¿Porque iba a creerte a ti? – Hermione pregunto – ¿Porque crees que algo va a pasarle?

– ¿Porque? – La boca de Draco volvió a tornarse en una mueca – Porque acaba de entrar a la enfermería, y vi a Pomfrey salir.

– ¿Y? – Ron se estaba molestando – ¿Qué es lo especial acerca de que el visite a alguien en la enfermería?

– Que ese 'Alguien' a quien esta visitando no es otra que tu hermanita, Weasley – Malfoy dijo – Pero tienes razón, la visita no es tan especial en si. La razón por la cual es especial es el secreto de su visita.

– ¿Que secreto? – Ron y Hermione preguntaron al unísono.

– Como ya dije, vi a Pomfrey salir – Draco explico – Pero no les conté que la seguí. Entro a la oficina de McGonagall, PERO, dejo la puerta abierta. Conseguí escuchar partes de su conversación. McGonagall hablaba sobre Potter teniéndole que decir algo a Ginny, algo _extremadamente importante_… Esteee, Talvez encontró un cráter lleno de dinero y quiere dárselo a tu hermana, porque sabe que nunca lo aceptarías.

– No escuches a este bufón, Ron. – le dijo Hermione – Vamos, volvamos al salón común.

Ron asintió y dejo a Malfoy parado en la biblioteca. Mientras la puerta se cerraba con fuerza detrás de ambos, una malévola sonrisa se esparció en el rostro Draco – Te sorprenderás, Weasley. No tienes idea de lo sorprendido que estarás. – murmuro.

* * * * *

– Eres un chico malo, Harry. – Dijo Ginny, juntando ambas cejas al verlo entrar a la enfermería.

– ¿Un chico malo? – Pregunto el confundido – ¿Esteee, Porque?

– ¡Porque me hiciste esperar por mucho tiempo! – Ella sonrió y estiro los brazos hacia el, este se sentó en su cama – Madame Pomfrey va a permitirme dejar le enfermería mañana en la mañana – Dijo Ginny alegremente – Estoy feliz de que al fin pueda dejar este lugar. No es que no me guste el chocolate, pero, me muero por comer algo de plantas y vegetales. Por supuesto, también extraño las clases y eso... Oye, Harry, ¿Algo anda mal?.

– ¿Eh? Oh, Lo siento – le dio una mirada de arrepentimiento – Estoy un poco distraído.

– ¿Distraído? – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho – Pensaba que era la única en toda la escuela que podía distraerte. En serio Harry, ¿Qué te sucede?. Te ves algo preocupado.

*Aquí voy* suspiro, luego tomo su mano derecha, su mirada hundiéndose junto a la de ella. – Debo debe decirte algo importante Ginny. Algo grave... incluso atemorizante. No, no tengas miedo, no es _así _de grave… Esteee, bueno, depende de tu punto de vista, pero... *no mas vueltas al asunto, ¡directo al grano!* – bueno, McGonagall me contó que en realidad no lograste realizar ese hechizo; el _Hechizo Anti-Conceptus_, amor. – *Al fin lo dije, ¡lo dije!* Su alma salto en regocijo… al menos por un minuto. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny todavía permanecía en silencio, empezó a sentirse alarmado. *¿Había comprendido lo que justo acababa de contarle?*

– ¿Ginny? – Susurro él, apretando su mano con gentileza. Talvez, estaba en shock y necesitaba ser sacudida un poco.

– Mama va a matarme – Finalmente dijo – Y a ti también.

– Si me matara, no seria capaz de casarme contigo – Trato de bromear.

– Ca... ¿Casarte? – Pregunto dudosa.

– Si – Se deslizo desde la cama, hacia el piso de rodillas. Todavía tenia su mano entre la suya – Me sentiría honrado si decidieras casarte conmigo, Virginia Weasley. Te amo.

La chica estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar. El llanto y las lagrimas; suprimidas con fuerza casi la asfixiaban. El peso de las consecuencias de su acto inmaduro y estúpido aplastaban su frágil alma. La percepción de la cruel verdad la acechaba, como los tentáculos de alguna oscura y terrible creatura.

Ella, Estaba embarazada.

Harry Potter, El chico a quien había amado desde que tenia diez años, le había propuesto matrimonio. Ahora, en este instante le estaba pidiendo que fuese su esposa.

__

La esposa de Harry Potter…

– ¿Ginny? – Su preocupada voz rompió el silencio – Tienes tiempo para pensarlo. No voy a apresurarte. Si no puedes contestar ahora, esta bien…

– ¡Shh! – ella se acerco a su lado, Colocando un dedo sobre su boca – ¡Qué te has creído Potter! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que necesito mas tiempo para decidirme a casarme contigo? … Mi respuesta es Sí. Me sentiría halagada de ser tu esposa. También te amo.

– ¡Oh, Ginny! – dijo el casi sin aire, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos alguna vez supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, agachados, sosteniéndose el uno con el otro. Ginny llorando con fuerza, Harry tratando de suprimir las lagrimas de alegría y alivio que le afloraban.

Todo estaba bien otra vez.

__

¿Todo?. Mas bien, todo con excepción del pequeño detalle de tener que contarles su secreto a sus maestros, sus compañeros, sus parientes y amigos… A todos en la comunidad mágica... entonces, habría un terrible escándalo, por supuesto…

Pero, por el momento en que estuvieron quietos los dos amantes, a ninguno de los dos les importaba el mundo afuera de la enfermería. No había nadie mas, solo ellos dos... juntos... y su hijo, aun sin nacer. Abrazando y besando a Ginny, Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la predicción de Trelawney – De que un cierto nacimiento traería cosas extrañas… y oscuras.

* * * * *

Cerca de una hora después, Minerva McGonagall entro a la enfermería. Harry y su nueva prometida no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama, las espaldas de frente a la puerta. La cabeza de Ginny se encontraba recostada en el hombro de Harry, el brazo de este abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Ambos hablaban acerca de un futuro sobre el cual no tenían la más mínima idea, pero aun así se sentía reconfortante hablar sobre él. Se sentía bien el soñar e imaginar una infinita felicidad para los dos - los tres -. 

La siempre dura e indiferente profesora McGonagall estaba conmovida. Los chicos, sentados allí, enamorados, paz irradiando desde ellos. Por un momento solo se mantuvo allí de pie, luego se aclaro la garganta para que notaran su presencia.

Se dieron vuelta hacia ella.

– Veo que todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, ¿Cierto Potter? – Pregunto Minerva.

– Si, Profesora – Asintió y se levanto. Había algo extraño con respecto a el, Algo inusual. McGonagall realmente no podía descifrar que era, pero definitivamente algo lo había cambiado. Su cara era la misma: Linda, un tanto más joven que su verdadera edad, Y de todos modos, algo había de diferente en él. Talvez eran los ojos… No brillaban de la manera picara usual… Eran serios.

La profesora estaba estupefacta con el hecho de que este chico había crecido – de hecho, en menos de veinticuatro horas - No fueron los años los que lo hicieron crecer, sino los retos de la vida. - Y este, El conocimiento de que pronto seria un Padre; era él más grande de todos.

Ahora era la viva imagen de su propio Padre, todo un hombre.

****

A/N2: ¡Quédense a leer el capitulo seis para presenciar el escándalo!


End file.
